28 Prowls
by Lady Starscream
Summary: 28 minifics/drabbles starring the Autobots' second in command, Prowl. Chapter titles will be arranged by number once all the prompts are completed.
1. 1:01 Naughty Prowl

Author's Notes: Rated T for implied slash. ProwlxJazz

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He crept along the darkened corridor, wondering just how long it had been since someone had visited the lower levels of the Ark, which had long since been buried deep in the bowels of the long-inactive volcano. He ducked under a mass of rock that hung low from the metal ceiling, the weight of the granite threatening to pull the entire mass of metal downward in a heap. The tactician subconciously calculated the odds of that happening, without even realizing it. He shook his head, for once trying not to think of what COULD happen. It was unlike him, yes. But, he knew he couldn't think about it now, let it hinder him, as this was the only route in which to reach his destination. If anyone knew he was even HERE, nevertheless what he was here FOR, it could quite possibly ruin his reputation, after all.

He crept stealthily along the darkened corridor once again, listening to the ever-so-faint creaking and groaning of the metal under the stress of the mountainside, hoping it wouldn't collapse on top of him (until he was at least out of it's immediate proximity). He reached his destination, and lowered himself almost to the floor, to crawl under the twisted half-open door of the rear shuttle bay. Almost soundlessly, he quickly skirted to the right, and concealed himself behind a computer bank. If his contact were here, he could have possibly seen the tactician upon entry. The only possible alternative would be to conceal himself in the shadows. Something he had since learned from the Autobot's sabouteur, Jazz.

Now there was a mystery.

The only Autobot (other than Mirage) that could practically dissolve into the shadows. The mech could walk right up behind you and...

Shoving the thought aside, he concentrated on the darkness, untill his optics had adjusted to the dim light; Which faded to almost completely pitch black towards the back of the bay. He dreaded being caught off-gaurd back there. Not that staying where he was now would help a great deal, he decided. But it was better than leaving himself out in the open, to be easy prey for the mech he knew had to allready be waiting for him. He slid to the right a few meters, trying hard not to make noise, and trying to decide where his 'adversary' would be. If he were the first person, where would he position himself in the room? It would almost have to be a strategic position, possibly above the rest of the room, in order to see all points at once, but still concealed by shadows.

Drat! he hadn't thought of that! the other person in the room could allready have spotted him! and to think, he had been so stupid as to simply slink into the room and hide behind something, like an amateur! he had known this mech for how long now? he mentally smacked himself for thinking on the present for once He never did that! He had allways tried to think of what a situation would bring, and what to do next. It wasn't like him. He was usually so logical, planning out everything before he even moved. He wondered if the mech in question hadn't gotten into his C.P.U. somehow.

- he subconciously smiled at the thought.

He quickly banished it when he heard something hit a drum across the back of the shuttlebay, and a softly uttered curse. "Back to business." he thought. He crept around the crates and barrels, carefull not to make a sound. In the darkness, the only way he could see was to brush his hand against the side of the crate beside him for guidance. And the knowledge of the layout that he had gotten from when he had been here before. And in exactly the same situation.

He heard the faint footsteps from about fifty meters away.

"Trying to sneak up behind me?" he thought.

The tactician quickly calculated the possible routes the other mech in the room could take, considering the layout of the crates and barrels. "Unless he's rearranged a few since we were here last." he thought. But the odds of that happening was slim to none, considering the size of the boxes and crates and other various things.

The shuttle bay went silent once again. Prowl knew either he was getting close to his "hide-and-go-seek" partner, or the mech was right on top of him.

He glanced up.

nothing. Not even the soft glow of optics.

But, then again, that never was something he'd looked for. He decided it was best if he kept moving, anyway. He skirted a glance around, then moved on to the next set of boxes, looking around, and up, as he moved. If he could just make it to the other side of the bay...

"Wham!"

A set of metal feet hit the deck plating behind him. Prowl froze. The odds of someone watching him from atop the crates had been very good. Why hadn't he realized that? Maybe because he wanted to make it interesting?

"Caught you again." The voice from behind him said.

Prowl sighed.

"Why can't you just wait for me at our pre-determined meeting place?"

" 'cause" a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the tactician's neck from behind, pulling him back.

"It's allway more interestin' if I catch 'ya by suprise." the owner of the voice kissed the tactician's neck softly."

"You know what would happen if we were to get caught." Prowl reasoned, breaking free of the mech's grip to face him.

"uh huh." the mech looked like he didn't believe him. "Like anyone's gonna come down here lookin' for a missin' tactician at two o'clock in 'da mornin'. The black and white mech grinned. Prowl gave him a wordlessly skeptical look.

"Okay, okay." The black and white mech, near-invisible in the shadows as Prowl was, led him to the back of the shuttle bay, where the ruins of an old shuttle lay, the hatch open and waiting.

"Well?" "Well, what?"

"Are 'ya gonna join me, or stand around all night listenin' ta da mountain?"

Prowl shot the saboteur a poisonous look. "Just making sure we're alone."

Jazz only grinned. "Trust me."

"Trust me?" Prowl parroted, lifting an optic ridge. He gave a skeptical glance back at the half-pried-open door, and back at the Porsche, realising just how many time they had met here, in the dark. And how many boxes and crates were between them and said door.

The odds of them being caught were next to nill, yes. Of course, Prown would never let himself be thought of as one to give in to compulsive thinking. But before he could react, the sabouteur had shoved him into the side of the shuttle, lips firmly pressed to his. Without thinking, he returned the passionate kiss. He barely gave the half-open shuttlebay door another glance as the two made their way up the ramp that led into the shuttle.


	2. 1:02 Happy Prowl

Authoress's notes: this one is from More Than Meets the Eye part 3, at the very end of the episode, and kinda carries over to the very beginning of "Transport to Oblivion", which happens a few months later. I was trying to get inside of Prowl's head again, so it's from a first-person point of view.

enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

It's over. I can't believe it's over. No, it can't be this easy. The chances of something like this happening are only, if maybe, 50. I can't deny it, though. I saw the Nemesis II crash into the ocean myself. The others are yelling, jumping up and down for joy. But can I really believe it? is it really the end? for more than 6 million years we've been fighting the Decepticons. I think about it, and the logic of it is only a mere 35 percent chance that the Decepticons made it. Cliffjumper behind me jumps into the air with glee. Mirage actually _got aboard_ and sabotaged their main computer. What are the odds of that? 500 to 1, by my calculations. But who am I to calculate odds and make assumtions? Optimus Prime says they are hopefuly gone for good.

I don't know, though. If there is even the slightest chance they survived the crash, I cann't agree that they are gone for good. I can't say I'm overjoyed, like the others, but I am happy. Everyone may think I have no emotions, but I just don't express emotions like everyone else.

"Drinks are on me!" Cliffjumper yells, and heads for home. the others cheer and follow. I soon find myself standing alone at the cliff's edge. Prime comes up to stand beside me.

"Do you really think they're gone for good?" I ask. Yes, I know it's a hopefull wish. and I know there's a chance they survived. Their ship wasn't destroyed completely. Maybe if I hear it from someone else, it would seem more believable. I don't know.

"Let's hope so, Prowl." he responds. I turn away from the water, which is as calm as it was before, like a sea of glass, aside from the occasional ripples flowing along it's surface, giving no hint of anything having disturbed it.

There is still a touch of doubt in my mind that they could really be gone. But I have no proof that they might still be functional. although, having heard Prime say that, I do fell somewhat... secure? ...is that the word? no, reassured. Yes, that describes it. But just because we think they are gone, we cannot afford to be unprepared, in case they do return.

Optimus has made arrangements to meet with the terran govenments next week. We have bartered (I think that is the word I'm looking for), for fuel, which will be turned into energy, in order to revitalize our planet.

It is such a hopefull picture. I wish I could believe it. But I've never been one to live on hope, just what exists in present time. That way, there are no dissapointments about what might be or might not be. Of course I would love nothing more than to return home and help rebuild our cities. Ah, but there I go, being presumptous again. daydreaming. that's all it is. I'll believe it when it happens. then I'll try to imagine what it will be like.

Prime has returned and informed me, the American government and their allied nations have agreed to give us a large part of the energy needed to re-power our world. Is it too good to be true? Soon after he told me this, the other nations also agreed. I try to believe it, but I just can't. Now, if we could find a way to get our ship out of this mountain, and get it functioning again.

There may still be Decepticons on Cybertron. What about them? would they finally give up the fight, and join us in peace? If they have no leader (If Megatron and those aboard the Nemesis really are gone, that is)

Bumblebee walks up to me, and asks if I'm going to come inside and join him at the party. Bumblebee. He looks up to me somehow. Would I be letting him down if I just gave in and believe the decepticons were gone? what if they came back after that. I'm supposed to be the one to predict the outcome of situations. To think ahead. If I let that falter, there's no telling what could happen because of my neglegence. I would be naieve to assume anything without solid evidence. Solid, that's it! Maybe we could send someone to expore the wreckage, and make sure they're really offline for good. That's the only way I'll truly be sure.

He's still looking at me, patiently waiting for a response.

"Thank you, but I need to speak to Prime." I politely decline.

He's a little dissapointed as he walks away, but he will understand. Would I be so good at my job if I just sat back and assumed the Decepticons were gone, only to have them come back and catch us unawares?  
I hurry off to find Optimus, anxious to discuss my plan...

Two days later...

The energy was unloaded from the tanker trucks into the arks resovoirs, and Wheeljack, Hoist, Grapple, and Perceptor were working on building a shuttle capable of carrying the fuel back to Cybertron. We also discovered our ship, the Ark, had become lodged in the side of a volcano. There was no way of freeing the ship from the mountain without the possibility of causing an eruption. our plans had been to excavate the ship from the mountain, and move the rock and other debris elsewhere, but with this newest development, it was obvious our ship would never be able to fly again.

Therefore, we checked the ark's shuttle records, finding there were three, but two had been wrecked in the impact (One had been crushed when the shuttle-bay ceiling collapsed on it, or so it looked like), and the other had been jarred free of it's holding brackets and been thrown against a wall. The third, albeit still on our records, was strangely missing, as though it had simply dissapeared from the bay without a trace.

Hence the need to build a new ship/shuttle.I contacted a representative of the earth's military, and they agreed to send something called a sub-marine to the area where the Nemesis II crashed, to search for the submerged Decepticon ship. I wish I could go with them, to see for myself that they are really gone. But, I'm sure they'll bring back some sort of evidence, if not visual confirmation of the wrecked space sruiser.

Prime has informed the troups there won't be enough room on the shuttle for everyone, and the energy. Wheeljack volunteered to stay behind until the Autobots could bring a ship back to earth to get the rest of the army here, and to try to repair the one remaining shuttle in the bay. (The one that was thrown across the bay in the crash). I also volunteered to stay behind. There were a few complaints, and some grumbling.

Needless to say, the troups were far from complacent about the decision.

Prime had decided that all non-essential personell should stay here.Blustreak, for one. The kid has good aim, but he doesn't like fighting. I don't blame him. The poor kid watched his entire home city be reduced to rubble around him. It's no wonder he hates fighting.

Also chosen to stay behind were Skids, Beachcomber, Bumblebee, Hound volunteered, also. He absolutely loves Earth. Spike, the human we've become acquainted with, compared him to something called a 'tourist'. I wonder what that is. It didn't sound pleasant, from the way Spike snickered when he said it. I'll bet the humans, Spike included, will be happier once we've left. Spike and Sparkplug act friendly enough when they're around us, but there's a sense of cautiousness when they're around us. It makes me wonder what they really think of us. Not that he'd ever admit to anything. But he seems kind of... afraid?

Wheeljack estimated it will take two weeks to repair the wrecked shuttle, but we need a few reactive chemicals which are rare to the Earthlings, Something called Plutonium, for the reactor core, and the humans have made it all but illegal to posess such a thing. I guess because they have a habit of using it to make very destructive bombs. The complaints have dwindled slightly at the news, however.

The refueling was finally complete around dusk, and the last of the tanker trucks pulled out of sight around the bend. I think cliffjumper must be anxious to go home. (The setting sun shadowed a rock formation next to where Prime and Ironhide were talking, making it look like it had wings, and Cliffjumper thought it was a Decepticon. )

Optimus Prime and Ironhide jumped out of the way before it collapsed, thank goodness. (I think I'm glad he's going back with them. he's a very capable soldier, and isn't afraid to jump into a fight. He will be quite usefull in their fight against the Decepticons.)

Now, back to the present moment.

I should get back inside and help Prime with the inventory, and deciding what we are going to take back to Cybertron with us. There are only a few items essential to our fight, but I want to make sure we have everything we need. Back to work, I guess.

So, am I happy, you ask? I guess you could say I am. Even if the Decepticons are still on this planet, there will be some Autobots left to fight them. And if the Decepticons are gone, well, I'm still waiting for the report from the humans' military. But that would be... good, I suppose you could say.

So yes, things are going well so far. At least I think I'm happy...

------------------------------------

and, there it is! the next one to be written (hopefully) will be well-shagged. (If I can ever get it written.)

Later!

:-)


	3. bonus: So Long & Thanks for All the Fish

This wasn't part of the ficlet challenge, but I got inspired after visiting the padded cell, and heard the line somewhere. If any of you have seen the new Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy movie, you'll know what I'm getting at. (the main theme). There's also a cute singalong on the DVD, and I got the song stuck in my head. So I had to write something. This takes place a little after "Bath-Time Prowl". Actually, after the Ark's residents find out how Prowl got rescued. (snicker). I think Seaspray must have told someone...

---------------------------------------- -----------

The Autobots had assembled in the commons room, sitting in groups of three or four at the tables. It was Saturday night, around 8:00 p.m. Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Spike, and Jazz had started up the weekly tradition of a 'movie night', and it had since been moved to the commons room after gaining much popularity, and the Dinobots wrecking Bluestreak's quarters while arguing over the best seat in the room. It basically resulted in all the Dinobots wrestling in a pile over who got to be closest to the t.v.

Bluestreak and Jazz sauntered in, going over to the v.c.r. Spike had rigged, with the help of Wheeljack. (Prime was thankfull the rec room was still intact, knowing the inventor's track record.) "Shhh...quiet!" Sludge yelled. "No, you be quiet!" Snarl yelled back. "No, you be quiet!" Sludge yelled back. "Okay,. okay, guys, the movie's starting." Wheeljack gently admonished. "Yeah. Me Grimlock want to see movie!" Grimlock piped. "Shhh!" Swoop hissed. "You no tell Grimlock to hush! me, Grimloch hush when me want to." the T-rex glared.

Bluestreak turned on the V.C.R. and Jazz grinned over to where Prowl was seated. Beside him, and muave-and blue femme-seeker jet came up and plopped down beside him. "Joining us for movie night?" she chirped. "Yes. Jazz insisted that I 'get to know the culture better.' he said flatly. Everyone knew how Jazz was allways draggin Prowl into watching television with him whenever possible.

Bluestreak waited patiently for everyone's attention. Then said: "Okay, tonight, we have a movie Jade brought over, I hope you all like it. I know how much you love science Fiction." he winked at Jazz, who nodded back. "It's called the Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. The new version. Not the old one."

"Just play movie. Me want to see movie!" Grimlock boomed impatiently. "Yeah, movie." "Yeah." the Dinobots echoed. Okay, okay." Bluestreak put the video in, and fast-forwarded through the peviews. The lights dimmed. Prowl couldn't quite make out the first part, then the book, the "Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy", he guessed it was, opened and started to read.

He glanced at Jade out of the corner of his optic without her noticing. She was smirking. The 'book', or whatever it was (he thoguht it looked rather like a datapad), said something about the presumably most intellegent life on the planet. And which species was really the most intellegence. His optics widened with suprise when the 'book' said humans thought they really were, but it was actually...

dolphins.

Half the room turned and glanced at him before the main credits came on, with singing, and dolphins jumping out of the water in gracefull arcs. Tracks snickered.  
Audibly.

"hmmm hmm-hmm hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm"

Jazz started to hum along, looking at Prowl with unabated gleefullness.

_"So long and thanks for all the fish.. We wish it hadn't come to this..."_

The room exploded in a cacaphony of laughter. Prowl glared at Jazz.

"You.. did..this.. on.. purpose.. didn't you?" he grated. Jazz just grinned and gave the tactician his best innocent look. "Who, me?"

Jade leaned forward a little. "Jazz, I think he _sea_s right through your ploy."

Jazz grinned some more. "It's jus' a lil' movie. It doesn't seem fishy ta' me."

Prowl got up. "I believe I have reports waiting for me in my office." he gave the duo a look. "Good night."

"Hey, Prowl, not staying for the movie?" Bluestreak said. "I heard it's a real splash." (he actually managed to keep a straight face as he said it).

"No, I believe I have work to do. another time, perhaps?"

Bluestreak looked dissapointed. "All right. See you later."

Jazz glanced back at him. "So long, Prowl, don't work to hard." Jade called gleefully.

"So long." Jazz glanced at him and Prowl caught the look. _"please don't say it..."_

"And thanks for all the fish." Jade finished. "Holy mackrel, now you've got me doing it!" she mock-dramatically facepalmed.

The two cracked up again, before Prowl made a hasty exit and headed for his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know It's a dumb little fillerbit, but I got that song stuck in my head and couldn't get it out. And yes, Jade is a fancharacter. (grins) Sorry for not warning you about her. I wasn't sure how to get the movie in there otherwise.

The new Hitchiker movie came out in 2005, and it's supposed to be 1985 by their standards. And my fanchar can... well... let's just say it's a few years forward in the universe she's from. (it's a non-tf-verse, by the way.) Oh, you'll have to email me if you want the whole story, I guess. It's too complicated to put it all in here. Later!


	4. 1:04 Angsty Prowl

I've had this rolling around in my head for a while now. I just couldn't find a very good femme name, so I just used the first one I came up with. I don't care if she sounds mary-sue or not.

The name Verona is in no way referenced to Romeo and Juliet, just so you know. I wanted to write something Prowl-romance related, but with a female character. something away from the usual, I guess. (I was getting tired of the same plotbunnies biting me.) But now that I've got that out of my system, I can write the regular stuff again. (confusing, isn't it?)

anyhow, here it is. Angsty Prowl with a femmechar I just made up for the heck of it.

(Well, just for a character to kill off.)

Summary: Prowl is having a nightmare, remembering the past, and his girfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rolled over, feeling the bundle of warmth next to him on the recharge berth. Prowl had gotten an apartment in upper Iacon, and the noise outside had been enough to wake him up in the middle of the night, every night, for the past week.

"Mmm, go back to sleep, love. It'll be okay." Verona mumbled next to him. He smiled. He had shared residence with the grey and white femme for two months now, although much to the chagrin of his best friend, Jazz, who obviously also liked her, also. But he would never admit it. Jazz had seen the two of them together, and allways acted like it was nothing, whenever he was around them.

Although, Prowl could read into people's body language enough to tell how the young mech had a crush on her, too. But he knew his friend would never try to steal his girlfriend. No, he was too loyal for that.

Prowl and Verona had been in the same classes at the academy, and had much the same type of personality. She was allways calm under pressure, and never panicked in a tumultuous situation. She allways kept a cool head in situations anyone else wouldn't know what to do in. He almost thought they were sparked from similar creators. He smiled at the thought, and wrapped his arms around the femme in front of him, feeling completely secure in the small space of their recharge room. He drifted off into recharge, her voice echoing around him.

"I'll be here. I'll allways be here."

The city was in flames. Prowl ducked into an alley, Verona right behind him. The two ducked behind a pile of rubble, or something. Prowl didn't quite remember. It was hard to see in the darkness. The only light provided was the explosions that rocked the city, and whatever weaponfire happened to whiz past close enough for them to see it. The dull booming of explosions sounded all around them, and the sound of jet engines echoed across the sky as the Decepticon seekers flew all around them.

"We have to get out of here." he regaurded her over his shoulder. She didn't look scared in the slightest. But he knew she was, from all the destruction raining down all around them from above.

"I agree. But we will have to be carefull as to what route we take out of the city." She didn't let her fear show outwardly. Well, at least not that Prowl could see.

"What about your friend?"

"Jazz can take care of himself." Maybe that came out just a tad bit more callous then he meant it to sound, but Prowl was suprised that she could be more concerned about Prowl's best friend than their current situation. No, it was only natural for her to be concerned with all those close to her. A bomb landed fairly close to them, shaking the building they were next to, and sending a shower of debris raining down on them. Prowl shoved Verona out of the way as a large chunck of half-melted metal crashed down on where she would have been, had he not shoved her and dove out of the way himself.

"We have to evacuate the area. Now." She only nodded, and followed him down the alley the way they had came, ducking out of sight as another squad of seekers swooped out of the sky, most likely looking for any Autobots who had been crippled or otherwise left helpless by the last series of bombs dropped on their city.

Iacon.

It had once been a great city. Gleaming in all it's splendor, the Autobot's capital city.

now it lay in smoldering ruins.

"We have to get to the stronghold in central Iacon." Prowl knew the others would be there waiting for them. Optimus Prime, the new leader, had set up a sort of fortress. The Autobots had protected it valiantly, and while scavenging for what little energy they could, had somehow managed to protect the one thing the structure housed.

A ship.

"It would seem we have no choice, but to leave Cybertron, in search of another source of energy." Prime had said. "We will leave as soon as the preparations are completed."

Prowl and a couple others were sent out to find what few of their friends remained in the surrounding city, to bring them back to the ship before takeoff. The alarms sounded. Bomb sirens echoed across the city, although they were too late.

Someone screamed in the distance as a bomb exploded. Weaponfire echoed back and forth as a few mechs tried to defend their homes in futility.

Another bulding exploded, and Prowl glanced to his right as they ran. One of the beautiful Iacon towerd towers erupted in a fiery explosion, cutting it in half. The top of the once-beautifule building, still engulfed in flame, slid down to crash into the pavement and people below.

Prowl turned his sight back to the alley in front of them. Everything he knew. everything he'd once known. And it was either engulfed in flames, or being blasted to scrap by the explosions.

They finally reached the end of the alley, and were almost in the clear enough to transform. He heard the dull thud of feet land behind him. He drew his blaster and whipped around, but the seeker's weapon blast hit him first, squarely in the chest, knocking him back into a pile of tattered metal. The sharp metal scraped his back and sides as he hit and went through it, but he forced himself to ignore the pain.

He tried to yell at Verona to transform and run, but it seemed she had almost read his thoughts, and was allready zooming away as fast as her hovercar mode would take her. The black and purple seeker looked at him with the predatory glare of a wolf that was about to pounce on it's wounded prey with glowing hellfire-red eyes. And seemed satisfied with himself that his 'prey' wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll be back for you." he growled. "Right after I take care of your little.. girlfriend." The jet laughed darkly and started to turn away. "No!" Prowl struggled to move, but he found his systems had been damaged from the blast. The jet just laughed at him again. The seeker transformed and took to the sky, a triangular shadow among the smoke. "No! Prowl cried out desperately, as though sheer will of thought would make his servos move. He willed himself to move. He had to move.

Had to get up.

He rolled to one side, ignoring a shard of metal that scraped through his side, leaving a trail of energon as he slid down the pile. and stumbled away. He looked up towards where the flier had headed. What if she was out there somewhere? she didn't know how to get to Iacon from here. The city may have been easy to navigate once, but now it was barely recognisable as rubble. What if she was out in the open? she would try to head in a straight line towards the fortress... Panic suddenly hit his systems. He forced it down.

He had to get to her.

He...

He heard something move to the left. He pounced for where his weapon had fallen and aimed it at whatever had been making the sound, hands shaking.

First, there was a barely-audible whimper, then a figure.

"Verona!" he nearly dropped his blaster. She ran up to him and wrapped her grey arms around him. "I thought you were...I thought he was going to..." she let the rest of her sentence drop into silence, deciding it didn't need to be said.

"You're hurt." he noted. There was a large gash on her upper arm, reaching nearly from her shoulder all the way to her elbow. Energon flowed freely from the wound, and a few smaller severed wires threw sparks here and there. The upper portion of her body was charred slightly, and she favored her weight on one foot noticeably. "I'll be fine once we get to Iacon." She tried to sound confident, even though Prowl wasn't sure either of them would make it.

Together, the two stumbled down the alley, leaning on each other as they headed towards the safety of the reinforced dome in the distance. They had reached the end of the alley, and ducked under a chunk of wall that had fallen over as another triangular jet flew over. "Can you transform?" Prowl whispered.

"I'm not sure... Yes. I can." she replied. "Good. Then transform and head for Iacon as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you"

They stepped out into the open space, still shrouded by the buildings on either side. The two transformed, and Prowl tried to ignore the screeching of metal as his systems protested his transformation.

"On three." Prowl crept forward slightly.

"One..." another explosion, more shouts, a cry of alarm in the distance.

"Two..." Verona revved her engine slightly, anxious to get started. A heavily armored tanklike Decepticon whizzed by, his Ion cannon bellowing with each bright yellow bolt.

"Three!"

The two shot out of the alley and slid as they turned left, narrowly dodging another blast. They sped up, almost a hundred clicks. Someone shouted

"Wait, take me with you!" a desperate neutral flung himself into their path, his armor gashed and dripping energon.

Prowl swerved one way. Verona swerved the other, slamming sidelong into a peice of metal sticking up. It was unrecognisable as whether it was once a wall, or something else. She didn't even notice as she righted herself and sped on.

Prowl silently wished there was something he could also do. He felt bad for not helping the poor mech. But his hovercar mode wouldn't be able to carry the extra weight, and he was allready damaged. Maybe he would send someone back for the mech, If he could find anyone who would.

if anyone was left.

They continued on, trying to keep their speed, but avoid all the debris and scattered chassis that littered the streets. Suddenly, a burst of light lanced out from the shadows, cathching Verona in her side. She swerved, hitting Prowl, and knocking him off the road into a pile of half-melted metal. The wall it was in front of collapsed, burying the white and black mech under it's weight.

Verona transformed and pulled her blaster, firing back as she went to try to help. Prowl tried to squirm out from underneath it, but found he was caught on something. A loose cable or something he couldn't tell. He noticed the steep ledge behind the Decepticon; Where one of the bombs on the underlevel had torn through the metal of the upper level they were on.

He reached for his weapon.

He could hear more shouting. Obviously someone had taken notice. He fired three shots in a row, aiming for the mech's legs. He stumbled back.

The Decepticon tank lost his footing, and fell back off the tilted overhang. Verona started to run towards the Datsun "No, just get out of here." he yelled over the din of weapons.

She paused for a nanoclick, unsure. Two more Decepticons, these smaller, were allready running towards them.

"I'll meet you in Iacon." He shouted. She turned away to transform, but it was allready too late. Three triangular Decepticons jets swung down, firing all the way. Prowl struggled harder to get free. The trio of jets dropped a load cluster bombs as they swung down, and the world exploded into fiery red and orange arounf him. Then everything went black...

The darkness faded enough to reveal a small, square room shrouded in the dakness of the night. Prowl lfted a hand and rubbed his optics. Moisture? nah. maybe it was just his imagination. As he sat up, he noticed the tiredness had clung to him so steadfastly, he almost felt like he was still asleep. He felt so weighted, he could barely even move. He turned to look to his left.

An alarmclock on the desk beside the recharge berth read 5:30 a.m. He glanced around quickly, and sighed with relief, realizing he was in the Ark. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. "Almost 4 million years ago. And I'm still having sleep-visions of it." Prowl offlined his optics and tried to go back to sleep. He wondered if she had made it.

The Autobots that had rescued him said they didn't see her. It wasn't very likely, however. A lot of mechs and femmes had lost their lives that day. He hated to think about it. But some had been blasted beyond recognition in the bombings. He wondered if, against all odds, there might be a chance. If a wish really could come true.

He reminded himself that he had to be realistic. He shook out the thought, and felt more moisture in his optics. He tried to clear his mind, and ignore all thoughts. He had reports to look over the following day. Anything to keep his mind off that.

In the darkness, from somewhere, a voice whispered something softly. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was the air whooshing through the ventilation ducts, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was part of his dream coming back to him. But the voice seemed to wrap itself around him as he drifted off to sleep.

"Go back to sleep, love. It'll be okay. I'll always be here"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? think it stinks? leave me a review, and let me know how you feel. They're allways appreciated. Flames will be used to smelt random Decepticons. (snicker)

Also, to those in the RPG I've been visiting (well, not lately), **I'm so sorry I haven't shown up!** I've been studying for my G.E.D. and working on my website. It's getting a dot com address in two weeks, and I have to have it ready by then! (I have about 24 pages to put up by then. eep!)

But I promise I'll be back before then, though.


	5. 1:05 On Vacation Prowl

This oneis forRedEyesDarknessDragonLady, who requested it. It happens after "Naive Prowl", and right beforeTransforming Prowl. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He finally had some time off. Well, it wasn't like he'd normally been given off-duty time. but he usually spent it in his quarters reading up on the latest state laws or whatever. (He'd been trying to keep up to standards with the Oregon State Highway patrol, since he DID have the alt. mode of one of their cruisers.) He had been keeping in communication with their office, hoping to gain enough knowledge to become certified as one of their force.

It was only logical, considering he _looked _like one of them. Therefore, he should have the knowledge to go with it. He got up to leave his office, and noticed something he hadn't before. It was sitting on the corner of his desk. Just a miniscule-sized thing, made of cloth, and covered in fake fur.

Ateddy bear.

Curious, the tactician picked it up. He stared at the tiny thing for a minute before realizing it was playing some sort of music.

_"I believe in miracles..da da da da"_

he stared at it for a minute.

_"where you from..da da da da... you sexy thing.. you sexy thing."_

He looked closer and realized it was MOVING!" he tried to drop it, then shake it off. After a moment he realized it wasn't alive. Nor was it hanging on to him... it was stuck!

He shook his had furiously in the air around him, but to no avail. It only served to set off the motion sensors, and the music started again. _"I believe in miracles..da da da da where you from..da da da da...you sexy thing.. you sexy thing"_

He squinted, and realized there was a note attached to it.

"Happy Valentines day, from Sideswipe with love"

He scowled. hadn't the little red mischeif-maker realized it was not wise to mess with the tactician?

He headed to the repairbay for some solvent. Hopefully the adhesive wasn't very strong. He'd hate to have his tactile sensors damaged, just to remove the...thing.  
The thing sounded four more times as he was walking down the hall, and he finally realized if he transformed, the thing would be inside of his front housing, where movement wouldn't activate it's motion sensors, but not in a place where it would damage any of his systems. Or do any damage to the stuffie. (He didn't want little bits of fake fur all in his systems, either.)

He carefully transformed, and drove towards the medbay, to get some adhesive dissolving compound from Ratchet. His route tooke him through the main control room, where Optimus Prime was looking over videos of the latest Decepticon attack with Ironhide.

"Ah, Prowl, just the mech I wanted to speak to." Prime's baritione voice sounded. Prowl transformed, clasping his hands behind his back at a halfway-at-attention pose.

He just hoped his fisted hand behind his back would muffle the sounds of the small terran toy.

Prime was saying something about predicting where the Decepticons would strike next, but Prowl wasn't listening, really. He was trying futiley to cover the noises coming from his right hand. He was about to say something about having to deal with another one of Sideswipe's pranks, and politely excuse himself, when Prime stopped mid-sentence.

"What is that sound?" Both Prime and Ironhide went silent and listened, and Prowl hoped that if he stayed still, the noise-maker would stay silent.

"That's what I was about to tell you, sir. It seems Sideswipe thought it would be funny to place a 'stuffed animal' on my desk, covered with superglue. I was going to the repairbay to get some adhesive solvent."

Prime folded his arms across his chest with an 'I'm sorry I asked' look. "I see. We can discuss this later, then." he nodded

"That red youngin' is never gonna learn is he?" Ironhide noted, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Oh, I have the feeling he will." Prime said as Prowl walked away. He knew Prowl. And he knew the tactician could be quite scheming when he wanted to be.

The next day...

Prowl waited down the hall from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's quarters, watching the duo approach from wherever they had been. The commons room, he guessed from the way they were walking.Both were swaying slightly back and forth as they walked, attempting to hold one another up after consuming large amounts of high-grade, obviously. "Hiya Prowlie." Sideswipe chirped.

Prowlie?

Oh they had definitely been drinking. But that would make the result all the sweeter. Prowl allowed a small smirk to cross his lip components before hiding it.  
"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." Prowl nodded towards the yellow twin. Sunstreaker just scowled.

"If I may have a word with you, Sideswipe?"

"Uh..." Sideswipe knew he was in trouble. Sunstreaker looked half-blurrily at him, then at Prowl. "It's your slag. good luck." and meandered towards their quarters. Prowl watched him out of the corner of his optic, and waited until Sunstreaker had keyed in the code to open the door. "Now, about your little prank..."

"**SIDESWIPE!**" Sunstreaker bellowed.

"Get these Primus-bedamned critters **OUT OF HERE!**"

Sideswipe goggled.

"**NOW !**"

Sideswipe gave the tactician a round-opticed look, and Prowl just smirked satisfiedly back. He followed Sideswipe to the door of his quarters.

Covering every flat suface were dozens, no, hundreds of teddy bears and other stuffed animals. all singing Everything from the tune Prowl had earlier, to "Wild Thing", and strangely, a singing, dancing, groundhog. Or was it a gopher? he didn't know, or care.

"I believe you said you wanted a teddy bear." Prowl's smirk widened just ever-so-slightly. "Goodnight, Sideswipe." and he turned and left.

Sideswipe went over and started to pick up one of the stuffed toys. It was stuck. He tried another, then another. They were all superglued to the surface they were on.

Sunstreaker glared. "And just where am I going to sleep, aft-head!" he growled, and motioned to their bunk, which was also covered in the small, furry, singing objects.  
Sideswipe facepalmed.He was too drunk for this. And if he didn't do something fast, he knew his brother was going to work himself up into a fury. He'd just have to go down to the repairbay.

Then he remembered Ratchet was allready passed out for the night. He had been drinking with them in the commons room.

Prowl smirked down the hall, and into the control room.

"I presume you..took care of Sideswipe's little pranking habit?" Prime said. Ironhide beside him looked clueless, and extremely curious.

Prowl's smirk widened into a small smile.

"Yes, I believe I handled it... adequately"

Meanwile, different mechs looked out their doors down the hall to see what all the yelling was about.

Sunstreaker was using almost every explicative in the cybertronian language, (and a few improvised ones), and yelling something about teddy bears...

* * *

You see what happens when you give Prowl too much time to think? heh, heh. I just tohught I'd add that he _was_ technically on vacation, but the situation Prime and Ironhide were dicussing wasvery important, and they couldn't seem to find a solution, without consulting the tactician. I wanted to put that in there, but I had a sort of 'flow' going to the story, and I didn't want to make it seems choppy by adding in a block of text without rewriting part of the story...

hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed!


	6. 1:06 Horny Prowl

Because of content, I'm putting up an NC17 warning. Slash involved! It gets pretty explicit, so read at your own risk. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time.

NC17 Content: Slash, PNP, ProwlxJazz. detailed spark-bonding/energy transfer scenes. Mostly PnP except for the Spark Bonding.

Summary: Prowl is having trouble keeping his thoughts off a certain someone. That someone is also having the same problem...

I thought I would mention before I get to the story, I'd like to add that this one was requested by Tiamat1972. And yes, it's Prowl/Jazz slash. I thought I'd point that out 'cause I don't mention Jazz's name until a couple paragraphs into the story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

0-0-0-0-0

"I just can't seem to get him off my mind. What is it with me today? No matter how hard I concentrate, I can't seem to keep my thoughts from wandering back to him. hmm, is it the soft kisses? the feeling of those jasper colored hands running across my armor?" Prowl shivered involuntarily at the thought. He set down the datapad with a frown. Maybe he should go get some lunch. "The change of atmosphere might help clear my thoughts." He had been staring at the walls of his office all morning anyway.

He headed towards the officer's lounge, but found his thoughts wandering as he walked...

_The energy practically shimmered between them as they linked. Wave after wave of energy engulfed him, until he felt like he was going to overload..._

"Stop it, Prowl." he told himself. "You can't think about this now. You have work to do!" He turned a corner, shaking out the thoughts. "Why am I so obsessed with him right now?" He couldn't find an answer for it. Not a logical one, at least. He picked up his pace slightly, hoping the extra excersise might help him concentrate on the present, not the past...

_The satisfying scrape of metal rang in the air as the two bodies connected. His senses were tingling, every circuit buzzing and crackling with energy. His partner laid another deep kiss on his lips. His hands expertly traced the edges of Prowl's armor, in places he didn't even know he could feel pleasure. The kisses continued, moving from his neck, caressing him softly, moving up and under his chin, where the sensitive metal of his throat lay exposed. Prowl tilted his head back slightly to allow his lover easier access. One black hand slid up underneath the front of his chest armor, where his spark chamber lay. fingers wiggled into the delicate circuitry, and deftly manipulated the wires, sending thrills of energy through him..._

He brought himself back to the present with a shake of his head, and an agitated, almost angry look crossed his features.

"Stop it! concentrate on the here and now!" he told himself firmly. He was nearing the part of the ship where the commons room, officers lounge, and rec room were. If he ever had to concentrate, it was now. But he just couldn't stop thinking about that wonderfully melodic, slightly accented voice whispering to him in the darkness... "I love you." Those three little words. Damnit, all he had to do was say those three little words, and Prowl was smitten.

_"Kiss me, baby." Jazz all but moaned. Prowl obliged, his hands streaking down the back and around his lover's sides in a soft caress. His hands found the space where the armor plates ended, and slid his hands around the edges of the metal. Jazz softly moaned in reply. "Don't stop. Oh, please don't stop." he pleaded, voice silky with desire. Prowl followed it with kisses, sending tendrils of energy dancing between them. He slid his fingers up underneath the metal, and around the sensitive edges underneath._

"mm." Jazz purred, and slid his hands from one place just a tiny bit to the right under Prowl's armor. Another wire tweaked, sending energy crackling over his frame. Prowl moaned softly, but not loud enough to be heard. The kisses they shared intensified to a fervor, and the roaming hands found the sensors underneath his armor. Another wave of pleasure. Another beleagured moan. His lover kissed him hard, as the the linking cable clicked into the port on his side. Light exploded behind his optic sensors, and he thought for a minute they might have short-circuited from the intensity of the surge of energy sent through it. He cried out, but it was cut short as The black and white smothered his mouth with his own. The surges of energy intensified, and the rythmic waves came faster and faster...

Prowl forced the thought aside with some effort, and realized he was almost at his destination allready. The officer's lounge was on the other side of the commons room. He paused just outside the commons room, and caught the voices inside. "Sure I think 'es normal." that lovely accented tenor. He could recognize Jazz's melodious voice anywhere. "Uh-huh. sure he is." The second voice was female, and sounded not-so-convinced. He peeped around the corner. Sitting at the table nearest the door were Jazz, the femme car Wyldkat, and Ratchet. "He has emotions, kitty. He just don't show 'em very well." The sabotuer countered.

_("well, except when he's...")_

Prowl caught the thought, and had to keep the smile from crossing his face at the mental image he got with it. As if he wasn't having enough trouble not thinking about that, now Jazz was thinking about it, too. And worse yet, they were hearing and seeing each other's thoughts. Well, that wasn't bad, really. It was just an after-effect of bonding... Prowl had to struggle to keep his mind from wandering. If he didn't know better, he would have said Jazz was sending him the mental pictures on purpose...

_They laid together in the darkness... The waves of energy threatend to overtake him. He realised he was shaking uncontrollably, but the pleasure that was sent rippling through him was irresistible. He gathered his energy and sent a short, but powerfull burst of energy back across the cable. He was rewarded by another soft moan of delight from his lover. "Do it again." Jazz moaned into his audio softly, sounding almost desperate. He gathered a couple ragged breaths, and sent another wave of energy. The hands under his armor were getting deliriously close to his spark chamber..._

His own hands were elbow deep in black and white metal, and he could practically feel the heat pulsating from the spark so near his hands. Jazz knew this, too. "Just let me know." He panted, almost exausted to the point of collapsing into a panting heap. But he was valiantly struggling to work up enough energy for one last burst. The one that would make their spark chambers open simultaneously, and let the two embrace each other's souls. "are you sure... you're ready for this?" Prowl managed between gasps.

"Yeah."

ones second passed, two seconds, three seconds...

"Now."

The room flashed a blinding bright blue-white light, and the two cries intertwined into a chorus of sheer ecstasy before the two fell offline together. The glow radiated around them for only a few seconds, then faded into a dim light, then darkness.. 

Prowl shook the thought out of his head, and walked on. _"I guess I'll have to get used to having Jazz in my thoughts."_ he thought.

_"Guess you will."_ came the chuckling thought-reply. And a mental image of Jazz...

Prowl turned and glared through the open doorway at the back of Jazz's helmet.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Ratchet piped.

"I am not the devil, nor am I horny in any way." Prowl stated flatly.

Jazz laughed out loud, and canted a huge audio-to-audio grin at him.

_Really?"_ he sent. _"Coulda fooled me."_ Prowl just harrumphed and turned to walk away. "I have work to do." he said.

As he walked away, he heard the femmecar Wyldkat, say "Well, he does have a rather pointy chevron."

Jazz laughed harder. "Yeah, really. you can only see his horns 'cause his halo's out in the wash."

"Or the dry cleaning." Ratchet countered.

Jazz snickered. "Yeah. his halo got a little tarnished." he grinned.

_"And who, might I ask, tarnished it?"_ Prowl thought, sending another mental picture.

The saboteur grinned. "Hey, I gotta go, guys. There's some stuff I gotta do before m'duty shift starts. Nice talkin' to 'ya'all, though." He got up and tossed his cube in the dispenser on his way out.

Meanwhile, Prowl was in the officer's lounge, and spotted a reflection in the dispenser in front of him. He smiled. "Tarnished, huh?"

The figure came up behind him, and caressed the back of his neck in a kiss. "No, just horny." Jazz grinned.

"In that case, I demand to clarify the subject. Shall we talk in my office?" Prowl was using that official business-only tone. But they both knew what the real intention behind it was.

"Okay." Jazz didn't argue. He just followed the tactician down the hall...

So, whattya think? Did I make it a little too explicit? I was trying to keep it toned down, but my imagination ran away from me. (naughty grin)


	7. 1:07 Transforming Prowl

Authoress's notes: This one was requested by my husband, OpjettusPrime (also known as HighRoad) I hope you all enjoy it!  
----------------------------------------------------------

Prowl was not having a good day. Himself, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack had been in Illinois at a scientific reseach and technology convention, playing escort to the brilliant scientist, Dr. Alkazar, the creator of the antimatter formula himself. He was due to give a lecture there, and Chip had even been invited. Things went smoothly at the convention, and they were headed back when the Decepticons caught them by suprise. Megatron had obviously heard, and sent Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to kidnap the scientist.

Over the thrumming of weaponfire, Wheeljack yelled something to Bumblebee, who took off to the west, doing three times the speed limit, and Bluestreak giving them cover fire. Wheeljack pulled out his newest invention, something he'd acquired from one of the scientists at the convention, Prowl suspected. But it looked like the mega-blast cannon he'd created once.

The one that blew up in his face.

yeah, that one.

It had a large, stocky barrel, and some sort of dial on the side. Prowl didn't get the chance to get a good look at it. Starscream swung low, strafing them with weapon blasts. Prowl cursed inaudibly, and fired back. His shot hit it's target, and Skywarp yelled some curse in Cybertronian before turning to leave. That left Starscream and Thundercracker. Wheeljack yelled something along the lines of "Look out!" and fired. The cannon-bazooka-thingy whined loudly, and a beam of light lanced out. Prowl didn't feel a thing. He didn't see Thundercracker behind him, or hear Wheeljack yell "Duck!"...

"oOoh..." His audios came on first, detecting the faint sounds of vehicle engines. He wondered if Wheeljack had called for backup, and they had arrived allready. No, that didn't sound like cars. They sounded more like...He couldn't quite place the sound. He tried to activate his optic sensors, but all he got was darkness. Then he realized he was in car mode. He must have transformed some time during the fight. Wait, was it before or after he got shot in the back by Thundercracker?  
or was it Wheeljack's cannon because he didn't duck...

He tried to transform. But all he got was the sound of grinding gears and scraping metal. And a distinct pain laced across his chassis. He couldn't transform.

lovely.

The sound of the vehicles -whatever they were- were coming closer. Maybe they could help him. He scanned the area, finding himself in what seemed to be an old gravel pit of some sort. A track of some sort circled the outer edge, and a lake in the center of it. A very deep lake. And the 'gravel pit' as it were, was in a sort of indention in the ground. He had a suspicion he wasn't going to make it up the steep hill to the track, or any way out, without transforming, or getting help. And transforming was definitely out of the question. Well, Wheeljack had told him he needed a vacation.

He didn't think this was what the scientist meant, however.

The first four-wheeler ramped a dune, and the teenager behind him revved his engine. "I'm catching up to ya, Dave!" he taunted. "Yeah, right!" The first yelled back, speeding up and angling down the hill. "Woah." The first rider pulled to a stop at the crest of the hill they were on. "What's wrong?" the second boy asked, pulling up beside him. "Look." the first pointed down the hill. At the bottom of the hill was a black and white state highway patrol car. The hood was badly dented, and the lights on top had been knocked almost completely off, wires hanging loose from around it. Mud had been spread liberally across the car, and splattered across the windshield. The driver's side door was ajar, and the window had been completely smashed. "Come on." Dave said, and started to drive down towards it. "Dude, are you crazy? That's a highway patrol car! someone's gotta be looking for it!" the second rider, James, called after him.

"What are ya, chicken?" Dave snickered. "come on. Quit actin' like a little bch and come on down here." he parked his four-wheeler and walked up to the car. It was half-buried in weeds, and looked like it had a stick shoved into it's front grill. Dave whistled. "It looks like someone stole it and took it for a joy ride." he commented. James parked, looking around to see if whoever stole the car might come back to claim it. Dave glanced inside. "Hmm. no keys." he noted. "I'm telling you we should get out of here." James noted.

"Dude, people come down here to dump stolen cars all the time. Someone probably just wanted to go for a joy ride. And boy, did they pick a beauty." He eyed the car appreciatively. It was a two-door Datsun, probably with a powerfull engine,too. The marking on the side said 'Oregon State Highway Patrol.'

"hey, this car is from all the way in Oregon!" he noted. James came over. "Uh-huh. so."

"Uggggghhhhh" The car groaned.

"AAACK! It's alive!" Dave screamed.

Dave was on his four-wheeler and leaving in no time flat. "Let's get out of here!" he yelled. James wasn't going to argue. He aimed his four-wheeler away, and sped off.

"Wait...please.." he started to plead, but they were gone.

"Great."

Grumbling quietly, the tactician tried his comm, hoping it would work. "Prowl to base... Prowl to base. Do you read." but only static answered him.

He sighed. "I suppose I'm going to have to find a way out of this by myself, then." he decided. Well, at least he wasn't _completely_ helpless. He still had his problem-solving capability. Thank Primus for that.

He decided the first thing he would have to do was get the weeds out of his front bumper. He started his engine, which sputtered, but came to life with a low growl. He slowly changed gears and rolled backwards. He felt his tailpipe hit something.

He'd just hit a rock. He revved hi engine a little, noticing how the sound of his engine had suddenly become louder.

He turned his wheels to the left and crept forward a little. He could **_feel_** the rock scrape his undercarriage all the way down. It hurt immensely, but he knew he'd have to deal with a little pain if he was going to get himself out of this situation. He finally bumped his way over a couple sticks and branches and up the hill a little bit. It slanted at a slightly sharper angle here, and there was too much underbrush to go up it on an angle. Unless...

He revved his engine, and sped forward on an angle, bouncing over a small pile of sticks and leafy branches, like he had seen the four-wheeler do on the way down. His back tires spun a little on the gravel at the edge of the track. But finally gained purchase and propelled him forward. He sat there with his engine idling for a minute, deciding how he was going to get down this divoted and _very__bumpy_ path with minimal damage.

Why, he wondered, would any human want to make such a hazardous, and obviously obstacle-filled path? Surely they would know what kind of damage all the sticks and stones would do to one's vehicle. (or vehicle _mode, _he reminded himself.)

He finally decided there was no other way than this one, considering the amnount of debris laying around the area. To the right was a line of thick underbrush, lined with rocks and bits of desintegrating treetrunk. And to the left was that steep rocky hill. And with the height of the weeds on either side of the path, it would be hard to see something before he hit it, even if he **did** use his scanners. He mentally set his will, and drove ever-so-slowly over the rocky, divoted path.

He also realized he was going to have to shut his driver's side door. He swung it open, and slammed it, cringing as it not only smarted, but a cracked peice of glass on his window came loose on impact, shattering onto his seats. Not only did his door hurt more now, but he realized he was running low on energy, and if he couldn't refuel soon...

He stopped himself, reminding himself he _had_ to stay calm, no matter how bleak a situation may appear to be. He decided he'd have to also work out how to refuel, since he was unable to transform. Maybe the local law enforcement could help him get into contact with the Autobots. Yes, they should be able to help him. Now, if only he could get back onto the highway.

He rolled and bumped along towards what he hoped was an exit to this maze of neverending trails. He brushed against a bush, and yelped out loud. Where had **that** come from? there was a rather large stick sticking out of his front grill. Which was leaking a steady stream of radiator fluid and coolant. He determined it would take less than an hour for his engine to completely overheat to the point of locking up. Which meant he wouldn't be able to drive, either.

-Oh what a lovely weekend this was turning into.

He needed to find a way out, and fast.

Wait, did he just hear cars?

He strained his audios.

There! he heard it again. It sounded like more than one. No, a steady stream of cars. A highway. He followed the sound, trying to find the path that would lead him back to it. For twenty more minutes he drove slowly around in what seemed to be circles.

He finally approached the sound. But where was the highway? his sensors only registered more underbrush and such. He turned his audios upward. "Oh no..." he groaned.

an overpass.

He had come up to an overpass.

Thirty feet above him, cars whizzed back and forth up and down interstate 75, completely oblivious to the very worn-looking Oregon State Highway Patrol Cruiser sitting thirty feet below them in the mud, rocks, sand, and et cetera et cetera. He also suddenly realised he had a flat tire. He resisted the urge to snap and just yell, hoping someone could hear him. But he reminded himself, ever so softly, to stay calm.

The worst thing he could do in a situation like this, was **PANIC!**

If there was a highway, it meant there had to be a civilization nearby. He rolled-limped up a small hill, and was rewarded with a welcomed sight. It was an overpass, alright, but beyond it was row after row of houses. And a road. He rolled forward eagerly, ignoring the protruding barbs of the downed chain-link fence that gave entrance to the gravel pit/ four wheeler track.

He gave a sigh of relief when his tires touched the cool pavement. Now, if only he could find a carwash, and a fueling station. He wondered where he was, and tried to bring up his navigation computer. He was answered with a bleep and a shower of sparks.

"Ugh. Why did I ask?" he muttered, deciding to turn left. He thought he had seen the tops of some buildings in the distance, but he wasn't sure. He started down the road, when a white car with light blue stripes came speeding up behind him. He realized who it was when the Dayton Police car turned his lights and sirens on. He gladly pulled over, hoping this would all be over soon.

-He couldn't have been more wrong.

The police officer had just walked up to the battered vehicle, and glanced inside when Prowl spoke. "I'm glad you're here, officer. You see, I need your help."  
The cop jumped, looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Who said that?" he demanded, his hand reaching for his sidearm.

"I did. I'm an Autobot." Prowl responded, hoping to explain, and wondering why the law enforcement officer was acting like he didn't know who he was. He couldn't be that far from home, could he?

"A whosa-whatsa? the cop looked agin.

"Who's in there? Come out where I can see you." he commanded, taking a step back from the car.

"I allready told you I'm a..."

"Is this some sort of a joke, sir?" the officer replied curtly.

"No, in fact it is far from it."

"Well then please come out of wherever you are hiding and step out of the car."

Prowl was close to letting his temper snap.

No, he wouldn't.

"I said..."

Well, maybe just a little...

"I AM the car, sir."

About that time, the policeman drew his gun and aimed it into the front seat of the car.

"Don't get smart with me, sir."

Prowl swallowed an insult. He didn't have time for this. He was running low on energy allready. And with his radiatior leaking fluids it wouldn't be long before his engine overheated and locked up.

He put his engine in gear and pulled away. The cop fired three shots at him before running back to his car. The third bullet hit his back tire. Great. now both tires on the left side were flat. He'd have to deal with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ark, Optimus was putting together a search party to go look for their missing tactician. Skyspy had been in the air for an hour, but still no sign of the black and white Datsun. Prime gazed at Teletraan's oversized screen and sighed. Ironhide looked at him, as thought he could sense what his friend was thinking.

"Don't worry, Optimus, we'll find 'im." he reassured.

As if on cue, Jazz and Bluestreak came running into the room.

"We found him! he found him!" Jazz yelled excitely.

"Where." Prime demanded. T

he saboteur went over to teletraan and pressed a couple buttons.

"Oh no." Prime groaned.

There on the screen was a breaking news report of a police chase down northbound interstate 75. Four Dayton Police cars were zooming down the highway at over 100 miles per hour, sirens blaring. According to the report, more were going to be joining them, too. The car they were persuing was a badly beaten-up looking Datsun, only faintly resembling a highway patrol car, throwing sparks, and looking for all the world like he was running for his life.

The reporter sounded like she was a little confused, but tried to cover it up anyway.

"And now to the breaking story. A most bizzarre police chase down I-75. Police are persuing a stolen state highway patrol car from Oregon. They don't have an I.D. on the driver just yet, the officer that pulled him over said the driver of the car was hiding, and wouldn't come out, then took off, leading to this dangerous and high-speed chase."

"get Skyfire. We're going to Ohio." Prime ordered.

Five minutes later, Prime, Bluestreak, Ratchet, and Jazz, were headed to Ohio, to try to explain just what they were doing there, and trying to understand how these humans had never heard of transformers. Surely they had seen the newscasts of their battles with the Decepticons, hadn't they?

The news chopper moved away suddenly as a large jet overshadowed it. Skyfire flew a little lower, to call "Hey Prowl, are you all right?"

He could almost HEAR the news broadcast "I don't believe what I'm seeing..." "talking to the car the police are chasing..."

Prowl slowed and rolled to a halt. Skyfire landed a few hundred meters away, and Prime was the first one to walk out. "I'm terribly sorry about all this fuss, officers." he addressed the gaping police.

"I tried to explain to the officer in the city before the chase that I was trying to get in contact with you. But he seemed to think it was some sort of a human...joke." Prowl tried to explain, sounding tired, and maybe even a little on edge.

The Autobot leader tried to explain the situation as Ratchet worked on repairing the coolant/radiator fluid leak. "Your automatic repair systems should take care of a lot of it. We'll see to the rest, and getting those dents out when we get back to base." The CMO eased the stick out of the Datsun's front grill, trying not to inflict any more pain than he knew the tactician was allready in.

"You'll be fine." he reassured. Prowl only nodded. Not that anyone could see, since he was still in vehicle mode.His repair systems _had _been working. He allready felt better. Or maybe it was knowing that he was safely back with his friends that made him feel better. He wasn't sure.

"Man," Jazz laughed, wrapping an arm around the Datsun's shoulders.  
"I never thought I'd see a police chase where you were the chase-ee, an' not the chase-er." he snickered.

Prowl winced, and managed to shrug off the Porsche's arm before he hit his shattered window. He glanced back at the cars alongside the highway.  
Now there was only one thing left to do...

He transformed back to car mode, and cautiously rolled forward, being carefull about shaking his allready-battered suspension. He ached all over, and just wanted to go home. But he just had to do this. Even if it _was_ slightly snarky of him, it still seemed perfectly logical to prove that he was right all along. He rolled right over to the Police officer that had pulled him over some fifty miles beforehand and started this whole chase. The officer just looked at him. Like he expected Prowl to demand an apology or something. He hadn't been able to transform earlier but...

Yes, his repair systems had been working. If he could only...

The Datsun's doors swung open, and a pair of arms and legs appeared. The battered front end of the car folded across his chest to reveal a white-helmeted face, which looked none-too-enthused.

He leaned down a little, and politely said: "see, I _AM _the car."

And with that, Prowl stood to his full height, and walked away to where skyfire was waiting. The policeman was still gape-mouthed at the sight of the car transforming into a giant police-bot, as Skyfire lifted off, and the Autobots headed for home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just thought I would point out a couple things, so nobody goes getting the wrong idea about this fic.

A. I do live in Dayton, Ohio, and I have nothing against the local law enforcement there. They do a fine job upholding the law.

B. The Blue Hole (gravel pit and four-wheeler track) is an actual place, and the I-75 overpass goes right over it. The entryway has since been filled in with dirt, though.

C. I also happen to know what the Blue Hole will do to a car's undercarriage, after taking my car for a joy ride throught it a year ago. (poor thing...)

I think that's it. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask!

:-)


	8. 1:16 Dominant Prowl

First off, let me say that dominant not only refers to personality, but dominance in a situation. As in taking charge, and doing what needs to be done in order to save lives. Someone who "dominates" or takes charge of a situation. Also, Prowl is very good at figuring out how to handle difficult situations, so I think he would 'dominate' that field of expertise.

also, I'm sorry if this comes out a little...wierd.

I was listening to some... upbeat music, and I think my story got away from me just a little bit. )

this one was requested by HighRoad, also known as OpjettusPrime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were surrounded. It was definitely a full-scale battle. Himself, Prime, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Jazz were on the ridge overlooking the power plant below. The jet trio, consisting of Starscream and his cohorts, circled overhead, trying to pick off any stragglers, while being chased by Powerglide, the only aerial autobot at the time.

Sideswipe ramped a cluster of rocks, becoming airborne, and landing on the back of the black and purple jet, Skywarp. "Gaah! get off me!" the jet yelled as Sideswswipe hands clamped onto the jet's tailfins, and held on; Determined to either down the jet, or hang on until he decided to land. Prowl momentarily evaluated the situation, and decided that the structure in front of them had less than 90 seconds before it would completely give away, and collapse. His scans revealed three humans inside of the structure. There was no one to call.

Soundwave was allready taking off into the air, Megatron following him closely. Before he could think twice, Prowl launched himself into action. The energy research facility had almost been completely destroyed on the back half of the structure. Where he reasoned the labs were. But the human life-signs were coming from the front of the building, to the left of where he was headed. He noticed a set of doors, perhaps for equipment deliveries? It was towards the back of the building. Blocked by where the building jutted out in front of it, hiding the loading docks from view. It was a good thing, too. Because it had kept the Decepticons from seeing them. But, as he approached, he realised they hadn't gotten the door open yet. The fire caused by the Decepticons must have damaged the door circuitry somehow. And it was rapidly spreading towards the garage area, where the humans had gathered. He approached, wondering why they hadn't come out of the regular human entrance beside the garage door. Then, he realised it must have been locked too... some sort of automatic security protocol, no doubt.

"Back away from the door." he commanded from the outside. They were no doubt scared, and he wondered if they would possibly think he was a Decepticon.

"I am an Autobot, and I am here to help you." He stated, making sure he could be heard over the sound of the retreating Decepticon weaponfire. He couldn't use his acid pellet gun. What if one of the bullets made it through the thin metal, and hit one of the humans inside? He decided to take the easier way.

From inside, the humans gaped upward, some in fear, others knowing it was their rescuers come to save them. One metal hand punched through the thin metal, then the other. The giant robot gripped the garage door, and ripped the metal open. A white-helmeted head glanced inside, and looked over the frightened group.

Well, if the 'Decepticons' had come back for them.

the voice of the blue-eyed mech cut off their worries.

"You have to evacuate the area. hurry. and please, stay calm."

The humans didn't waste any time exiting the allready-burning building.  
Prowl watched them, knowing they would be safe. But still, he had this nagging feeling...

He could faintly register another signature. He determined it wasn't a Decepticon energy signature. No, it was human.

"John! John is still in there!" one of the humans yelled from the sidelines. Obviously one of the co-workers of the human still inside the structure.

The tactician knew he had a 75 percentchance of making it through the collapsing structure, into the "control room", where the human had yelled this John person was. His odds of making it back out with the human functional was the only thing he questioned now.

He knew it wasn't very likely that he would be able to reach the human in time. But he had to try.

He ducked back into the burning structure, running a few feet across the garage are, to the main building, and could see the upper story of the building, allready engulfed in flame.

How was he going to get up there? And if there was allready that much flame coming out of the upperstory of the building, it allready had to be too late to go after the human up there. He resolved himself to at least try. He jogged over to the window overlooking the garage, and peered in. Much to his suprise, he saw movement. The human was trying to stay below the smoke-level, and crawl his way towards the windows. He glanced up and gasped, thinking the Decepticons had come back for him, or something. "I'm here to help" Prowl reached out a hand through the window. The human looked at him, with an almost hopeless look. But finally gave in, and crawled onto the hand. Anything was better than the inferno behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Autobots had gathered outside to assess the damages, and make sure everyone was accounted for. "Has anyone seen Prowl?" Prime asked. "Yeah, we saw him heading for the building about ten minutes ago." Sideswipe answered.

"Oh no." Prime answered. "Has anyone seen him since then?"

no answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prowl headed for his entry point, the human clutched closely to his chestplate. The building was practically disentegrating around him. He held the human protectively as fiery bits of debris rained down all around them, his left hand covering the human's upper torso, while his right hand supported the weight of the fragile being who's life had been left in his hands. He had never felt so scared in his life, he realized. The man was shaking, coughing at the smoke a Prowl made his way through the area.

A steel beam came crashing down behind him, almost making the tactician jump. But it was only a few meters till he would be outside, and he and the fragile-looking human in his hands were safe from the collapsing building...

Suddenly, a steel support beam came crashing down in front of them, surrounded by a pile of burning rubble. Prowl knew the human couldn't breathe in this much smoke. He would barely make it as it were. He was trying desperately to find a path throught the rubble, when he finally saw it. If he were to run and jump over the lower part of the beam. It was his only way, with how low the rest of the garage area's roof had sunk after being weakened by the fire. He broke into a run, determined to make it.

The other Autobots knew he was inside, and Prime was about to order someone to go search for him when...

"Look!" Prime followed where Sideswipe was pointing, just in time to see the rest of the structure give away, and the bulding came crashing down in a burning heap of rubble.

The onlookers went silent, workers and Autobots alike.

then, after a minute or two of silence, they saw an outline in the smoke.

"There 'e is!" Ironhide crowed.

The black-and-white tactician emerged from the fiery building, his paint job scorched, and almost completely blackened. The Autobots cheered, knowing their second-in-command was safe. Prowl just regaurded the group calmly, wishing he could outwardly show the smile he inwardly had. And the satisfaction of saving another human life as he opened his hands to reveal the human he had been safegaurding the entire time.

The factory workers who hadn't been shuttled off to the local hospital cheered loudly as Prowl set the human down with his co-workers.

"We thought you were done for!" One of them ran up and hugged the missing worker. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad he was here to save me." the worker motioned upwards towards Prowl.

Prowl only smiled a little. "Only doing my job." And turned to walk away.


	9. 1:17 Naieve Prowl featuring Sideswipe

While we're on the subject of wierdness...

I have absolutely no clue where this came from. I was writing one night, and It just sort of... happened. And I know it features Sideswipe more than Prowl, but I thought it was funny, and needed an excuse to post it.

Go figure.

Anyway, here it is.

"It's what humans call a teddy bear." Sideswipe gave Prowl an innocent look, cuddling the growling ball of fur closer. "Are you sure?" The tactician eyed the growling animal. "I'm positive." Sideswipe smiled sweetly. "Spike said sometimes when humans get lonely, they have a..teddy bear to cuddle, and Sunny is still in the repairbay, so I thought..."

Prowl held up his hand for Sideswipe to stop. He was going to have to ask Spike about this. He'd never heard of a so-called 'teddy bear'. But if Sideswipe wanted to take up human mannerisms, that was up to him. Prowl didn't see why, though. I just didn't logically make sense.

He could've sworn the red Lambo did a lot of things, just to get on his nerves.

Later that evening...

Prime rang the doorchime to the Lamborginis' shared quarters. He had consulted Spike about the 'teddy bear' thing, who had replied with a blank look and eyes as round as saucers.

"He didn't." Spike looked absolutely suprised.

"He did?"

Prime only nodded.

Spike had explained that a teddy bear was supposed to be a stuffed animal. An animal-shaped pillow- if you will, and not a living animal. Nevertheless a wild one.

Prime tried to put on a professional look as he rang the chime.

Sometimes he worried about the red warrior.

Sideswipe answered the door, and tried to look innocently suprised.

yeah, right. For all the world like the cat that just swallowed a canary.

"What brings you to this part of the ark at this time of night, sir?" Sideswipe said sweetly.

He was hiding something and Prime knew it. He _allways_ used this sweet-little-innocent-me voice when he was.

"I recieved a report from Prowl about you bringing an animal into the ark?"

"Animal? there's no animal here. Just me and my..."

"Sideswipe! get this turboflea infested animal of of my recharge berth NOW!" Sunstreaker's voice boomed from inside their quarters. Prime tried his best to give the red Lamborgini a patient look. But his patience was wearing thin.

"Sideswipe, you know we have rules about bringing animals into the ark."

"But Bumblebee has Spike." he reasoned.

"But.."

Sideswipe cut the leader off, still keeping his 'innocent' look.

"And Tracks has Raoul."

"Sideswipe.." The red lambo put up a hand as he continued

"And Powerglide has that Estoria girl."

Prime's optics narrowed. He thought his patience might have just run short. But, not afraid to push it even further, the red lamborgini continued.

"And Wheeljack and Ratchet have Sparkplug around all the time and..."

"The humans are not our pets!" Prime half-growled. But Sideswipe continued, absolutely undaunted.

"And Spike has that Carly girl..." Prime resisted the temptation to roll his optics in exasperation.

"No, wait, she's a human too... can humans have other humans as pets...

"SIDESWIPE!"

That startled him and got his attention. He realized people were watching from down the hall. A couple people had even stuck their heads out of their doors to see what the frell was going on.

"Get...that..animal..out..of..the..ark. NOW."

"y-yes sir." Sideswipe stammered, and quickly dissapeared into his room to retrieve the animal. He looked up at the Autobot commander with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's just..sunny was stuck in the repairbay and..I..just..got a little...lonely..was..

Prime narrowed his eyes and glowered, pointing in the direction of the exit.

"Yes ,sir." he stuck out his lower lip a little into a pout. But it didn't have any effect.

He could practically_see _the stormcloud forming over Optimus Prime's head. He trudged towards the main control room, cuddling the growling, hissing, snarling, (cute, cuddly) ball of black fur to his chassis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See what I mean about craziness? snicker I feel sorry for the grizzly bear. LOL

Oh well. Reviews are welcomed! bye now!

(grabs Sideswipe plushie and runs away)


	10. 1:14 On His Knees Prowl

First off, I'd like to say that this one goes out to elvenpoet (livejournal), and I'd also like to apologize for taking so long, and that thisdidn't really come out like I expected it to at all. The story is taken from one of the scenes in the G1 episode "Roll For It". Specifically, thescene where Prowl and Bluestrerak try to stop Starscream and group from raiding an aircraft company.

I wanted to try and write what was going through Prowl's mind when his battle computer crashed, and as Chip helped him defeat the Decepticons.

* * *

They had thwarted the Decepticons once again. The Decepticons had tried to create a space-bridge. A matter transmitter that would transfer any kind of matter into energy, and send it to the recieving array on Cybertron. Bumblebee and Spike happened to stumble across their little transmitting station, though. And the Autobots had to rescue Spike and Bumblebee from being sent back to Cybetron, to Shockwave.

Optimus Prime looked up from where he had been investigating the location of the spacebridge in the riverbed. The news had just reached him. The 'cons were at it again. This time, Megatron had hatched a plan to swipe a complex formula that could potentially created antimatter from a certain human scientist, Dr. Alkazar. Alkazar's young friend Chip Chase had helped him create the formula, and Chip happened to be a friend of Spike. So, Chip got to meet the Autobots.

Chip and Spikehad beenleaving the lab when Laserbeak attacked, but managed to evade him. "I'll get on my computer when I get home and warn dr. Alkazar at the lab." Chip said, holding up the disk the scientist had given him that would allow him to link up with the lab's main computer. Spike and Bumblebee pulled away, and Bumblebee radioed Prime. Then he radioed Bluestreak and Prowl, who were still in the area.

"Sorry, but we can't come help you. we're busy." was the answer he got. "Whattya mean you can't come? This is an emergency." Bumblebee complained. "Yeah, and so is this." Bluestreak radioed back. They had detected Decepticons in the area. Specifically, Starscream, Skywarp, and Soundwave.

"We found Starscream's rading party." Bluestreak radioed as they pulled up to the Ace Aircraft Factory. The trio were in one of the main hangars, using the planes as spare parts to repair themselves. "they're muchin' jets for lunch." he added. The two Datsuns pulled up as quietly as they could.

What they heard Starscream discussing suprised them. But after what Bumblebee had told them about the lab only confirmed their fears. "I don't like the idea of Megatron getting the anti-matter formula. He can't be trusted!" Soundwave gave him a look that said "Oh, and like you can?"

The two transformed, and Blustreak glanced at Prowl. The trio had obviously not seen them yet. "And neither can you, manifold mouth!" he yelled. That got their attention.  
"Let's cook a few crank cases!" Prowl glanced at Bluestreak again, silently wopndering where the heck he'd picked up all the cliche's. But he didn't say anything. Bluestreak fired a shot at the trio, shattering the peice of plating in Skywarp's hand. They were hoping to intimidate the Decepticons into retreating without getting into a firefight, but Skywarp wasn't impressed by it.

"You don't have Prime and Brawn to bail you out this time." he said, an almost menacing undertone in his voice. Soundwave followed his cue by ejecting Ravage, who took a stance in front of Soundwave, growling and snarling. Starscream must've seen the look that crossed the gunner's face, because he knew they had the two autobots outnumbered. Starscream and his companions raised their weapons. "Say goodbye, Autobots!" he crowed. Bluestreak gulped. "Maybe we should have gone to help Prime, after all."

Prowl's reply was cut off by three weaponblasts to the chest, knocking him completely off his feet. Ravage pounced on Bluestreak, but he managed to grab the panther by the shoulders. Ravage squiggled, trying to get free and bite down on the gunnder's vulnerable neck. Bluestreak usedRavage's back-and forth motion against him, and threw the panther off to one side.

He was ready to dive after the panther, but Prowl yelled "Bluestreak stay clear!" Prowl fired twice, hitting the panther squarely, and the cassetticon ran-limped back to Soundwave. He cowered behind his master's legs, growling in defeated anger. "One down..." Blustreak found his feet and let off a barrage of weaponfire at the jets.

Prowl started to raise himself back to his feet, the fuzziness in his processors was starting to clear. Soundwave fired at him with a scrambler gun. Three times.  
Everything swirled once, and he fell.

Suddenly, it was hard to think. like a cross between a headache, and a loss of awareness. Then it hit him. "Battle...computer...down..." he realized he could barely talk. Even that took effort.

Panic hit him. He looked over to the right, seeing the scene but not quite understanding it. Bluestreak was standing in the midst of a hailstorm of weaponfire. Shots whizzed past him on all sides, some coming close enough to scorch his paint, but not do any other harm. Prowl saw the scene, like one might watch an action movie on t.v. He knew it was his friend, but why couldn't he feel anything?

Fear gripped itself harder around his processor. He _had_ to do something. But he couldn't imagine what might happen next. Prowl froze, letting himself fall back against the wall. Why couldn't he think clearly? if he couldn't think about what might happen next, he might do something wrong, make the situation worse. He felt the fear turn into a tight knot in his fuel pump.

He was on his knees, literally. Helpless. No way of knowing what would happen next. He was so used to analyzing the situation, knowing what would happen next, and what to do! He was frozen with fear, helpless, almost unable to move, and speak. He finally found one option he could try. He calmed himself, trying not to think about what might happen, and went for it.

"Have to...link up..to...another..online..com. pu. ter..." he knew it was risky, but if he could just reach someone...

Chip had just logged on to the internet, and jumped when the voice came through his computer's speakers. "This is Autobot Prowl. I need help ...badly..." he sounded like he was in pain, and the voice sounded strained. "My battle computer's down"  
Prowl heard the phone line click when the computer picked up the line on the other line. He had to force the final four words out.

"can... you... hear... me"

Chip gawked for a second, but caught himself. "Autobot?" he wondered aloud. Then snatched the microphone from it's stand, and spoke quickly and clearly back to him.

"Prowl, this is Chip Chase. Don't worry. I'm assuming control now." Chip set down the microphone and statrted typing. Prowl gulped silently, hoping for the best. Some kid... Some human kid was going to have complete control over him. He had to force the panic away again. It was better than kneeling here watching his friend get shot to scrap metal... He grimaced as he felt the computers link-up.

"okay, here goes"

Numbers and bits of programming flashed across his vision, as the tactician made it to his feet. "get him!" Starscream yelled. Skywarp fired off a row of shots at him, but Prowl dodged to the side. He could make out the programming scrolling to one side of his vision, where his battle computer readouts had been, and thought he glimped something.

"What are you?.." the thought was cut off as the Datsun was directed to one side. Starscream joined Skwarp, and Prowl ducked into a run, bringing himself up into a jump, roll, and even a small flip to throw their aim off. He fired back and hit Skywarp. He let a small smile grace his features. "You certainly had me execute a fantastic maneuver." he admitted.

Chip made a suprised sound."thanks"

"you think like a regular mainframe." the tactician added. Chip just grinned and started typing again.

"I forgot to tell you I'm a computer programmer." Chip admitted sheepishly.

"Well, please keep it up." Prowl responded. He was getting the feeling he was going to be okay. If this Chip person, whoever he was, kept thinking like he was, they might actually be able to defeat Starscream and his companions.

Prowl jumped up and landed on a nearby jet, shattering the canopy with a well placed blow. "Why are you directing me to take this action?" he asked.

"You'll see." Chip had an evil grin plastered all over his face.

Prowl caught glimpses of the programming, as he was directed to flick a switch inside the cockpit, activating the jet's main engines. "I think we're going to do just fine." he thought. The jet turned and another button was pressed. Starscream heard the high-pitched whine of jet engines.

"What's that?" he turned just in time to see the nose of a jet facing him. and three missiles being fired at them. The Decepticon trio hit the deck as the first whizzed over their heads and exploded into the jets behind them. Two more followed as Skywarp and Soundwave scrambled to their feet and made hastily for the exit.

Starscream turned momentarily, as though he wanted to fire off some retreating shots, but the other three missiles fired, one barely missing him. The seeker was almost thrown off his feet by the explosion, and scrambled after his comrades.

Prowl and Bluestreak watched the Decepticons retreat with a satisfied smile. "Chip, for a human, you make one heck of an Autobot."

"thanks." came the reply.

Prowl was just happy they had succeeded, and that he and Blustreak were both unharmed. For the most part. Bluestreak had dents here and there in his armor, and a few scorch marks. Other than having used so much energy in the battle, the young gunner seemed to be okay. "Let's head out." he said. Bluestreak only nodded and followed him.

Prowl silently thanked his human friend as the two departed to head back to the Ark for repairs.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yes, I know it's short, but I had trouble trying to write what Prowl was thinking after watching the episode. In the cartoon, Prowl shows a lot of emotion (specifically, happiness), which I allways saw his character as being more logical. I guess it's okay to assume he was showing emotion because his logic circuits were malfunctioning, so he would be more emotional than logical if that happened.

Reviews are welcomed, as allways!


	11. 1:23 Bath Time Prowl

Just thought I'd say it was requested by tiamat1972. enjoy. :-)

It had all started on the Oregon coastline. A construction companty had seen several construction trucks pull up, and didn't even notice them until they had transformed, and started grabbing armfulls of metal. "What are they up to this time?" Prowl wondered as they pulled up.

Longhaul started to take off into the mainland, Hook and Scrapper right behind him, and the other three giving them cover fire as best they could. Then Starscream and his two wingmates appeared around the corner of the building. "I don't see why Megatron sent **_us _**to help**_ you_**." Skywarp snarked, taking a wild shot at the approaching Autobots. "Just shut up and take off!" Starscream snapped, taking to the air. Thundercracker and Skywarp followed. knowing what he was planning.

Prime, Prowl, and Brawn placed themselves between the exiting roadway and the main tarmac of the construction site. "You think that's gonna stop us?" Mixmaster taunted. "Oh yeah, well you wanna try it?" Brawn took a threatening step forward. Scavenger snorted in crude parody of a snicker. "Oh please. We've taken down mechs twice your size. His glance up over the minibot's head told Brawn to duck. And he did just as the jets swooped down for a strafing run. Before the constructicons could react, the minibot had picked up the I-beam at his feet and swung it like a ballbat.

Clang!

"why you!..." Scavenger's snarl was cut off by a hailstorm of weaponfire, as the other half of the Autobot team rounded the back of the construction area. Cliffjumper, Trailbreaker, and Hound came into view. Starscream and his jets dove down once more, and the three Autobots ducked, hastily returning fire. "Let's go!" Mixmaster snapped, running to the right, and hoping the jets could keep the Autobots busy long enough to make their escape.

"Not so fast!" Prowl and Trailbreaker intercepted their path, both aiming at the construction vehicles. The two returned fire, hitting one of the support beams of the building. The structure started to creak, leaning dangerously to one side. Hook and Scrapper had circled around, leaving Longhaul to get back to the base with the majority of their pilfered supplies. The two came out of seemingly nowhere behind the Autobots and landed a couple of shots squarely on Brawn and Prime.

"Too bad we can't merge into Devastator." Scavenger yelled to Bonecrusher over the din of weaponfire. "No, but we do have another weapon."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Now, Mixmaster!" The cement truck had been mixing up a noxious acid mixture in his drum, and sprayed the yellowish goop on one of the other support beams. The structure creaked again, and started to collapse. What would have once been a beachside hotel was now leaning towards becoming a heap of metal.

Cliffjumper, and Hound joined their leader to create a united front, as the building started to collapse. Trailbreaker jumped to one side and Prowl barely sidestepped a very large pile of metal. The structure gave away, and the whole building came down in a pile of dust and sand.

Prowl looked over at Trailbreaker as the dust settled, and the seekers landed."Constructicons, return to base. We will finish our business here and join you shortly." Starscream looked down on the group of Autobots trapped under the mess of tagled metal with an evil smirk. They obviously hadn't even seen the two Auitobots standing on the very edge of the area. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Trailbreaker yelled, and started firing, with very good aim, I might add. He hit Starscream in the wing, and the jet recoiled for an instant at the blow. "I'll get you for that." he snarled. Hound managed to free himself from under a beam, and fired a shot at the jet knocking him forward. Now the jet didn't know who to fire at. He was _mad_.

Skywarp took the chance to fire back at Trailbreaker. The suv ducked behind a bit of scrap metal, looking at Prowl for what to do next. Hound made a beeline for the nearest bit of cover. "three of us, three of them." Trailbreaker noted. Prowl nodded. The odds were quite even, but he also knew they had to help their trapped comrades. But they could do nothing to recue them if the Deceptijets were still hurassing them. Abandoning the downed Autobots to deal with the still-functioning ones, the jets took to the air. Prowl fired off a barely aimed shot before ducking back behind cover. He knew it was only a matter of time until the jets would run low on fuel and have to abandone the attack. "Trailbreaker, go and see if you can get closer to the others. Hound and I will draw their attention away from you."  
The jets swooped down, dodging weapon blasts, and Prowl noted there were only two. Where had Starscream gone to? He relized this a second too late, as a grappling hook latched onto the back of his armor and he was in the air. _"What the frag is he trying to do?"_ he thought to himself.

Before he could react he was several hundred feet over the ocean. And being dropped. "_ohno_!" There was a large splash, and he saw the surface of the ocean swirl overhead. Several thoughts whizzed through his processor at once. Like the absolute illogic of it. And tha transformers can't drown. They don't breathe. except to cool their sysyems. And then realized he was metal, and how many hundreds of feet below him the ocean floor likely was. Drownable or not, he was metal.

Metal sinks.

And the pressure of being several hundred feet under water would do damage to his sytems, if not force water into his servos. And some water-sensitive circuitry could short circuit. He had to make it back up to the surface. But how? It wasn't like he could swim or anything. He realized the dull swishing of the water around his audios had suddenly gained a soft ringing. The pressure from being so far under the surface was starting to increase. slowly, but surely, the light that surrounded him was starting to fade. It felt like every moment was an eternity. He couldn't feel anything except the cold embrace of the water around him.

Everything faded another shade darker. Maybe he was passing out? he wasn't sure how far the sun's light would reach into the water. He had never been in water before. He turned on his headlights. There was a crack and a fizzle, and a sort _POP_, more felt than heard. The water had reached his front end circuitry. He hoped the rest of his circuitry wouldn't do the same when the water hit it...

He tried to swirl his arms around him, in hope of pushing against the water, but it came out as a desperate flail. He paused, trying to figure out what the circumstances of his situation were, and how he was going to get out of it. He was still sinking, ever-so-slowly into the darkened depths of the ocean floor. He must be miles from the shore. He wondered if he could just walk back to shore when he hit the bottom. No, the water-pressure would most likely be too great, and he'd have passed out by then.

How was it humans were able to swim? Why hadn't he paid attention when Spike went swimming in the river that one day? A current caught him, swishing him along the ocean. it caught him by suprise at first, kind of like falling, but not going anywhere at the same time. He almost panicked when he realized he'd lost his sense of direction. He'd been turned around by the current so many times he couldn't tell which way the mainland was. Why hadn't he paid attention? He mentally smacked himself for being so deep in thought he hadbn't taken notice of his surroundings.

For a second, it looked like everything was hopeless. Then his feet brushed something. A rock? no. It looked like rock, but it had tiny pin-sized holes all over it. he had heard Hound describe something like this once. What was it called... coral? and it continued upward, about six meters to the left. He folowed it, feeling his way around it's edges. Well, at least he had stopped his descent into the darkened depths to the ocean floor. He edged around it, hearing a bit of hissing. No, wait, that was his audios. The water must have started to get into his circuitry. He edged a little faster, feeling the sharp slope upwards. He grabbed for a handhold and began to pull himself up.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, though. The water sort of supported his weight, creating a rather unnerving feeling of semi-weightlessness. He wondered how the others were doing, and if they had called for backup yet. He mental smacked himself once again. He should have been watching closer! he should have seen Starscream coming up behind him. He...

He realized it was getting lighter. Only a few more meters... he could almost see again, even though it was still quite a ways to the surface. he caught a flash of something out of the corner of his optic. Oh no, were _those_ going to short-circuit, too now? No, wait. there it was again. He turned his head slightly to see a small bluish fish floating there, almost close enough to brush his face. It suprised him when it squeaked and did a roll, making a series of strange-sounding clicks.

It had a long nose, and a pair of shimmering dark eyes reagurded him. Prowl raised an optic ridge. Why was this...fish being so friendly? didn't it know he was a giant metal robot, and not something one would usually see as friendly? It squawked again, then sped off. Prowl watched, mouth agape, trailing bubbles. He shook his head and shut his mouth. Maybe the water had gotten into his neurocircuitry and he was hallucinating. He continued a few more meters, and the water lightened even more.

He saw more movement. Just a swarm of, uh, what were they called? fish. yes. that was it. They swam past him like he wasn't even there. Almost as though he were just another part of the scenery. The thought entered his head that they didn't even care.

Wait, why _would_ they care? they were _fish_. He shook his head at the thought. yep, his logic circuitry definitely had to be malfunctioning. He could see the surface now. Relieved, he sped up his climbing, knowing the sooner he could get out of this... stuff, the sooner he could get back to his comrades, and make sure they were safe.

He caught movement again. Oh, lovely. The hallucination was back. and this time he brought his friends.There were five of them now, counting the first one. He kept climbing, trying to ignore them as they swam around him, squeaking and squawking and clicking. He ignored them until he hard what sounded like a motor. Did one of them just make a new noise? wait, why did he care? no, that was a boat.

He scrambled the last few meters to the top of the coral reef, and reached up...  
great. It ended just far enough below the surface that all he could get above water was his head. And that was stretching it. If one really strong current came past, he'd be knocked right off his watery pedistal and back down to the ocean floor. He glanced around. No land could be seen for miles. The dolphins, though, seemed much more excited. two of them stuck their heads up out of the water at him, and swam rapidly around him a few times before giving up and darting away..

"Hey prrrrrowwwwwl, need a lift?" he jumped at the sudden voice. Seaspray. He turned around to make sure his malfunctioning audios had really heard it, and found the blue and white hoverboat floating nearby. "You okay?" he maneuvered closer so the Datsun could grab on and lift himself out of the water. "rrrrrough day, huh?" Seaspray gurgled. "You have no idea." Prowl responded, draping himself over the boat, just happy to be out of the water. "well, hang on, we'll be home in no time." the hoverboat said cheerily, and turned to head toward the shore.

"The others.." Prowl started "they'rrre fine. Prrime called for help. Theyrrr'e back at base, now." Prowl relaxed a little. "How did you find me?" Prowl asked after a minute." "Well, I was explorrrring the area when a bunch of dolphins came up and wouldn't leave me alone. They kept trrrying to get me to follow them." Prowl had a 'huh?' look on his face. "So I did, and found you." The boat bounced up and down a little in a shrug. "I dunno, I allway though fish wherrre dumb." he finished. Prowl lifted one optic ridge in suprise. "So did I." he glanced back at the way they had came, thankfull that they weren't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehe... Prowl got saved by a bunch of Dolphins. Betchya Sideswipe would never let him live that one down if he ever found out! woohoo! hahaha!


	12. 1:10 & 1:18 Drinking & Dancing Prowl

This one was requested by ShadowofSpawn. It is non-slash, just so you know. Also, there's some swearing and very very **very** light drug reference in the very end. Just so you know.

It also counts towards another one of the 28 things list, but I can't say which one without giving away the story. So I'll tell you at the end.

* * *

"OoOoOoooh.." Sunstreaker limped into the repairbay, his left leg mangled and covered in mud from the knee down. Ratchet watched Sideswipe help his moaning brother in, and sit down on a nearby repair berth. "I don't want to know." The medic grumbled, going to retrieve his tools. 

Sidewipe gave his brother a mischevious smile as soon as Ratchet had left the room. "What are you doing?" Sunstreaker demanded watching his red twin rummage through a nearby storage cupboard. "Aha, found it." Sideswipe held up the small box with a grin, then subspaced it quickly as Ratchet came back into the room.

"lemme guess, you were racing again and somehow crashed"

"You said you didn't want to know." Sideswipe pointed out.

Ratchet gave him a poisonous glare. "And you'd better get out of the repairbay before I throw you out. I can take care of your brother without you standing over him the whole time"

"Okay, fine." Sideswipe headed for the door.

"HEY! where do you think you're going? get your sorry aft back here!" Sunstreaker protested.

"I'll meet you in the commons room later tonight." Sideswipe called over his shoulder, giving his yellow twin a wink and a smirk.  
"Whatever you're up to, I don't want to be a part of it." Sunstreaker grumbled as his red twin dissapeared out the repairbay door.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
later that evening...  
"I still think I can out-drink anyone in this room." Sunstreaker announced to the group at his table. The group consisted of himself, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Jazz, Bluestreak, and Trailbreaker. Of course, Prowl just happened to be walking past as he said that. Sunstreaker gave him a pointed look. "even you." Prowl narrowed his optics. He knew a challenge when he heard one. He had been going rounds with the lambo twins over who could drink the most.

Everyone in the Ark knew he had special programming and circuitry that prevented him from getting overcharged. The lamborgini twins, however, stubbornly refused to believe it. Sideswipe looked up and grinned. "So, are yoo gonnha join uss or not?" He had obviously allready had a few drinks, and was trying to cover the slurr that had developed in his words. "So, you want a challenge, do you?" the tactician thought. "Well, I guess it's about time to remind them they can NOT outdrink me"

He sat down. "Okay, one shot every 60 seconds." Bluestreak announced, seeting a row of shot glasses on the table. He glanced over at Prowl. "Believe me, it's ahrder than it sounds. It equals, like, what, 3 cubes every five minutes or so." The tactician noted the allready-beginning descrepancy in Bluestreak's talking, too. This was going to be easy.

...five minutes later

"DING!"

"Cheers" Jazz grinned and tossed back a shot. Bluestreak followed suit sloshing the liquid and almost missing his mouth. Then Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, and Sideswipe gave the tactician an evil grin as both drank their shots at the same time. "uh, what were we thalkin aphout again?" Trailbreaker slurred. "Uh." Bluestreak looked thoughtful for a second, like he was trying really hard to concentrate, then threw up both hands "I give up. I don't rmembr."

"I believe you were discusssing sstarting a game of poker." Prowl interjected. He quickly realized he had put one too many 'ss'es in his sentence. Where the heck did that come from?" Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker a very evil looking grin.

"Right. I'll get th' cards." Wheeljack started to get up, but the gravitational field of the planet shifted on him at that very moment, (or at least that's what it felt like to him), because he went right over to one side, and landed on the floor. "Here" Trailbreaker reached out to help him up. "Lemme give u ah and." Wheeljack grabbed the proffered hand and tried to get up. Unfortunately, gravity had defeated them both by now, and Trailbreaker went down, too.

"Woah-ah!"

THUD

"heh, it's okay guys. I'll go." Jazz got up and crossed the room, in an almost-but-not-quite straight line. Prowl noticed the saboteur had developed a small swagger in his step, and was trying his damndest to hide it. He grabbed the transformer-sized cards from the storage cabinet and turned around to walk back. Prowl noticed he paused, almost noticeably, to regain his equilibrium for a second before walking back.

Sideswipe grinned at Sunstreaker and poured another half-shot of the clear liquid he had been hiding, filling the rest of the glass with energon. Wheeljack and Trailbreaker had grabbed the back of their respective chairs, trying to get up, but Trailbreaker wound up tipping the chair over backwards, and stumbling a bit as he stood up. Wheeljack finally gave up and sat there on the floor looking a bit peeved.

"DING!"

"Drat. would someone mind handing me my shot?" Wheeljack sounded from the floor. Trailbreaker obliged, and Sunstreaker reached over to nudge Bluestreak, who had put his head down on the table and was snooring away. Prowl drank the shot, noticing suddenly how it tasted funny. Not like normal energon. He decided it was probably just Sunstreaker's high-grade, and didn't worry about it.

Prowl started to get up to help Wheeljack up, and felt the strangest sensation go through his systems. Like gravity had suddenly increased. Sunstreaker smirked from across the table, determined to be the last mech standing. Why was his vision suddenly going fuzzy? Prowl ran a quick systems diagnostic, and the readout came out normal. How unusual. He glanced over at Sideswipe, who was having more than a little amusement at the plight of the others in the room. He gave Prowl a challenging look. "What's wrong, Prowl, can't hold your energon?" he jabbed. The tactician narrowed his optics slightly. There was _no_ _way_ he was going to let that little red **demon** win this one. Wheeljack reclaimed his seat, and Jazz was shuffling the cards, and Trailbreaker had started to nod off, leaning over towards the Porsche, who elbowed him back upright.

"DING!"

Sunstreaker took a shot, then glanced at Sideswipe. "I guess they're not gona finish thers." He motioned towards the sleeping Trailbreaker and Bluestreak. Sideswipe grabbed the two shots and handed them to Sunstreaker.

"Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Sunstreaker offered one shot glass to Prowl "Oh, how so?" the tactician replied smoothly. "Why don't we both do two shots instead of one." The yellow Lamborgini announced, his optics locked with the tacticians. "Alright Sunstreaker." Prowl replied.

Wheeljack shook his head. "You guys ar gona hate chy'selves in th'morning." he commented. Sunstreaker and Prowl drank the liquid at the same time and glared at each other. Jazz looked over at Sideswipe, smirking like there was some secret joke between them. Prowl suddenly realized something wasn't right. In fact, something was **very** wrong. The room seemed to be **moving**. Not really swirling, but it felt like it. How could it be, though? It was impossible for him to get over-energized!

"Hey, guys, hows about somusic while we play our game." Jazz suggested.

"Sure."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker letting Jazz play music? That wasn't like them. Or was it? Prowl couldn't seem to remember. Come to think of it, he couldn't even make himself think straight. His thoughts kept skipping around, not able to focus on even one subject.

The music started, and he wondered why the twins didn't like earth music. It sounded so... pleasant. Even if it was some band called N'Sync, that some humans didn't like. Strange, humans not liking their own music? how could they not like something they made? And what was wrong with the song they were playing? it was a kind of upbeat song, like one you'd hear in a dance club. He'd never been to a club. He wondered what it was like. Were the humans there happier? was that why Jazz and Blaster liked going to the dance clubs, did dancing make them happier? he'd have to try it some...

DING!

Sunstreaker and Prowl glared daggers at each other as they drank the two miniglasses each. He wasn't going to let Sunstreaker... Waitaminute, wasn't it supposed to be Sideswipe he was in competition with? why were Sideswipe and Jazz only doing one shot? Why were they still _awake_, for that matter. If he was overloading his system they should have long since passed out from drinking too much. Wait a minute, he NEVER got overenergized. So it had to be a systems malfunction. But he ran a systems check and it reported everything was normal. So why was this happening?

The music had changed, now. It was a nice upbeat sort of fast rythm, overlaid with guitar and a sort of scratchy-sounding set of vocals. But it still sounded ok. He caught himself tapping one foot in time with it.

huh?

he wasn't supposed to like music. He was supposed to be logical, not emotional. And right now, he felt something he'd never felt before. Emotions. Very strong emotions.

happiness.

He was starting to get scared. Scared, wait, wasn't that an emotion, too? fear? this was getting out of hand. He looked over at Sideswipe, who was concentrating on his cards. Sunstreaker was, too. He glanced up with one optic, though. The tactician couldn't see whether he was smirking or not, though. The cards were blocking his face.

five minutes later...

DING!

hey, this was beginning to feel pretty good! He hadn't actually gotten to relax in several thousand years. Prowl leaned back in his seat, completely relaxed. Sideswipe threw a glance at Sunstreaker, who threw a glance at Wheeljack, who was either deep in thought, or had fallen asleep with his optics on. "Wheeljack?" Sunstreaker waved a hand in front of the inventor's face, nothing happened. "The lights are on, but nobody's home." Jazz quipped. They all laughed. Prowl smiled. He actually smiled.

Damn, it felt good.

The music was starting to get a little more upbeat, and the game trailed off into conversation for a bit. Then this one song came on...

"**Ratchet come quick!**"Bumblebee practically yelled across the comlink.

"What's wrong"  
"**PROWL HAS LOST IT! I MEAN COMPLETELY LOST IT **!" the yellow minibot sounded frantic.

"okay. where is he?"

"**WITH THE TWINS IN THE REC ROOM. HURRY **!" Ratchet shook his head. If Prowl was with the twins, Primus only knew what those two terrors were capable of.

He was down the hall from the commons room, and paused when he heard the music. Somehow, he had a sneaking suspicion.

_"every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you..."_ Where had he heard that tune before?

_"You don't wanna lose it again. But I'm not like them_. " suddenly he realized what it was.

he had a bad feeling about this.

_"Baby when you finally get to love somebody. Guess what... It's gonna be me_"  
he gaped. Along with the rest of the growing crowd at the door to the commons room.

There was Prowl along with the lambogini twins.

Dancing.

to N'Sync.

And grinning away like he was the stark-happiest mech on the planet.

"Poor Prowl! he's completely lost it!" Bumblebee moaned from one side.

"I'm putting a stop to this." Ratchet growled and stepped forward. Meanwhile, someone had found a camera, and was snapping away getting pictures.

"He's gonna hate himself in the morning for this." Jazz snickered from his spot in the door between Wheeljack and Trailbreaker. "Yeah, but it was SO worth it." Trailbreaker commented, snapping another quick picture. Ratchet hit the STOP button on the stereo.

"What? it was only dancing" Sideswipe protested. Ratchet gave him a scrutinizing look, then turned his gaze to Prowl. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Dancing. I thought I would try it. Blaster and Jazz are allways going to dance clubs, and they seem much happier than most of the other mechs, so I thought I would try it." he reasoned. Ratchet glanced at the door.

Jazz realized there was a proverbial bullseye painted on him, and scampered off down the hall before he could be pegged with any blame for the situation.

"What's going on in here." a baritone voice demanded. The crowd parted, and Optimus Prime stepped forward.

"Hi!" Prowl waved. Prime's expression didn't outwardly change much, but he fell silent with shock. Well, it wasn't that Prowl waved at him. it was that he actually _smiled _when he did it.

"Prowl?" The Autobot commander's jaw dropped. "What's...wrong with you?"

"Nothing." the tactician seemed absolutely...gleefull. Prime couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

"I want you to go with Ratchet to the repairbay." He glanced at the red and white, who nodded. As for Sunstreaker and Sidewipe..." he leaned in, looming over the two threateningly.

"We are going to have a long."

his optics narrowed.

"talk"

his optics narrowed even more.

"In my office."

his optics were narrowed to slits as he reagurded the two, looking for all the world like he was about to blow a gasket and throttle them both.

"Okay." Prowl headed for the door, humming all the way. The crowd parted silently to allow the two to pass. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing? Half the ship thinks you've completely lost you mind." Ratchet demanded as they walked away. "What, we were just dancing, thats all. I was trying to relax. have some fun." Prowl replied casually. Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe out of the corner of his optics, who looked absolutely scared witless.

About four hours later, Ratchet had long since kicked everyone imaginable out of the repairbay. Bumblebee had been practically crying at his door to be let in, to make sure poor Prowl was okay. Along with everyone else, who was concerned with the tactician's well-being. Prime finally showed up to have a talk with Ratchet about whether or not to relieve his second-in-command of duty permanently, or just have him commited to a mental institution.

Ratchet looked weary as the two made their way to his office. Sparkplug was half-asleep to one side of the office. He had been helping Ratchet keep an eye on his 'mental patient'. Prime gave his CMO an expectant look as they sat down.

"Well," Ratchet folded his hands on the desk. "I suspected the twins were up to something when I found a box of my supplies missing. The concoction the twins mixed up was a combination of painkillers, and tranquilizers, mixed with Sunstreakers 'special high-grade'."

Prime nodded. "I suspected foul play."

"Well, alone, any of the chemicals wouldn't have had that effect. But when they were put together, it became a sort of chemical coctail. kind of like a sort of.." he sighed. "I didn't want to have to say it this way, but there's no other way to describe it." Prime only nodded. "Kind of like sort of a psychadellic drug." He looked down at the desk.

"I see." Prime said flatly. "He should be recovered by morning. But he won't remember anything." Ratchet was looking at him with that sympathetic expression. "He'll be fine, Prime." The Autobot leader looked relieved to hear that. "Good." he started to rise from his seat. " I'm going to have a long talk with the twins about this." He was using that absolutely all-business voice he only used when the situation was very serious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sunny?"

"What?"

"Do you think we should have done that?"

"What the _hell_ do you mean by _that?_ Of course we shouldn't have! That's the **last** time I help you in one of your stupid slagging pathetic plans!" The yellow twin yelled.

"You're lucky wer're not in the same cell right now!" He flipped over and put his back to the red twin.

"Stupid slaggin pig-slagger son of a trash compacter garbage disposal unit." The yellow Lamborgini continued to grumble, and Sidewipe laid back on the berth of his own cell across from his yellow twin. "Yeah, but you should have seen the looks on everyone's faces. We finally out-drank Prowl." he said with a grin.

Sunstreaker didn't verbally say what he really, really, wanted to at that moment. _"Yeah, and Prime is going to have both of our heads for it. Literally. Remind me to tell him to strangle you first so I can watch!"_ He glared at the wall, wondering if it was worth it.

Well Prime might be mad about it, but at least they would still have the pictures of it later...

* * *

Okay, I guess this also counts as dancing Prowl, besides drinking Prowl. As for the shot-a-minute, I've tried this with friends. Believe it or not, it actually works. But having a timer go off every sixty seconds get really annoying by the tenth round or so. I also lost the contest (LOL). So, there it is. I'd love to hear any reviews you have for me! 

:-)


	13. 1:11 Jealous Prowl

((Co-written by Rattlecat. (she helped me out bigtime with the fight between Hound and Sunstreaker. **Thank You RC!** ) ))

Oh, and thank you, also, to the people at the RPG over at RedEyesDarknessDragonLady's forum, Transformers: Insanity. (Rampage's Girl and RedEyesDarknessDragonLady) The argument/fight scene is based off an argument in the RPG. :-)

just so you know, the first part is entirely from Prowl's perspective, then switches to third person about halfway through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every morning, I wake up, roll over, and try to figure out what I'm going to do for the day. Okay, so maybe I take my time getting up. But he's allways up as soon as the alarmclock goes off. "Mornin, sunshine." he chirps as he goes through his morning routine. I just don't see how he can get up and instantly be full of energy.

Okay, so maybe that doesn't logically make sense. I mean recharging, or what humans refer to as sleep is meant to regain what energy is lost throughout the day, and clear one's memory circuits of all unnessesary knowledge, or even transfer them to memory banks. But some mechs like to consider what their daily agenda is before getting up and starting their day.

He heads to the door with a wave and a grin. "See ya later." he smiles, and he's gone. I get up and head to the weekly officer's meeting, looking over a datapad of things that need to be discussed, while Jazz is whistling merrily from the rec. room as he gets his morning energon. He acts like he doesn't even have a care in the world. I _know_ he didn't even bother to put together notes last night for the meeting.

He'll probably come up with something the second we get there, though.  
I stop to think. He lives by the moment, sometimes. No wonder he's so good at thinking on his feet. But jumping into something without first thinking the situation through can lead to difficulties. I shake my head at him mentally. I wonder how he can do it. I get a cube and look over the datapad, hoping to get through the entire report without a certain Porsche making faces at me, or Wheeljack falling asleep.

It's not _that_ boring. I glance over at Jazz, who's reading a newspaper transferred to a datapad. Okay, so it might be more interesting if it's thought up on the moment it's being said, but that's not how I do things. I don't have to care if it's interesting or not. If the subject needs discussed, it needs discussed.

I suddenly wonder if the other mechs at the meeting might be more interested in my report if I were to make it more interesting. Maybe make it up as I go along?  
"Don't be silly." I tell myself. But I find myself wondering what it would be like not to have to worry with details sometimes. Too bad it's a job requirement.

----------------------------

Later, after the meeting, the alarm sounds. We rush out to find the Decepticons pillaging yet another human facility. Some electrical plant or another. I wasn't paying attention. My concern was more with if there were any humans around, their possible effect on the outcome of the battle... Well, let's just say there were a hundred things going through my processor.

I glance to my left, and see Bluestreak and Jazz talking as they fired of a shot at the Decepticons every so often. Wait, I caught a snippet of their conversation...

Were they making Jokes?

At a time like this?

I felt a small tendril of anger streak through me. They should be serious! then I realized it was _Jazz_ I was talking about. Besides, I had to concentrate on what was happening, and not let emotion get in my way. The seekers swung down out of nowhere, firing at the two.

"Look out!" I fired off a couple shots as the two ducked. Jazz waved "Thanks!"

I almost let my patience snap, but held back. "Keep emotions down, think logically." I told myself. My scanners picked up no human life signs, and the cubes the Decepticons had gathered had been destroyed by the firefight. All except three. I glanced back at Jazz and Bluestreak, who were laughing again and trading insult-the-con jokes. The situation was under control, and the Decepticons were on the verge of leaving. There wasn't any need to overanalyze.

Wait a nano, did I just say that?

I look back over, and kinda wish I could be over there, enjoying life like him, instead of allways acting cold and unemotional. Sure, Jazz saw me laugh and joke around, but only in the privacy of our quarters. Never around everyone else. I was allways the 'serious, logical one'.

Sure, Sideswipe made jokes about me for it. So did Sunstreaker, Jade, Bluestreak, Bumblebee... well, you get the point. But did they even realize there was a person under all that? no. I couldn't let them see that. I'm second in command. I have to have a 'professional attitude'. Not let anything bother me. Show no weaknesses.

Jazz never seems to let anything bother him. Even when Hound came limping up after getting shot in the leg. Jazz gave him a slap on the shoulder and said "Well, it could've been worse."

"Oh?" Hound sat down for a second.

"It could've been your head."

Hound chuckled then laughed. "yeah... I guess you're right, Jazz."

And the Decepticons took to the sky, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Cliffjumper firing after them. I turned back to Prime as he walked up. "The Decepticons only obtained three cubes of energon, sir. There were no humans in the area, and the structure only took minimal damage." I continued my report, but couldn't help get little bits of the conversation. Bumblebee had joined the chat, and was putting his own jokes in.

Prime nodded as I finished, and stepped back. "Autobots, transform and roll out." Prime ordered. I transformed beside Prime, and we headed home. Behind me, I could hear Jazz and Bluestreak driving side by side, still trading jokes over their comm radios. I was about to tell them to stop, and the radios are for communication, not comedy hour, but decided against it.

Let them have their fun. Who knows, maybe I might find one of their jokes amusing.

"Hey Blue, how many seekers does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Jazz radioed. I silently roll my optics at him.

"hmmm. I dunno." Bluestreak sounded like he was trying to figure it out. (?)

"One to hold the bulb in place, one to fly in circles going "Iiiiits nooooot wooorrrrkiiiiiing!" (Jazz swerved back and forth for emphasis) "And the third one to flip the light switch up and down and go "shut up Starscream! I'm trying to make the strobe light work!!!"

Bluestreak laughed, and a few other chuckles were heard. Prime even chuckled at it. I didn't understand it? Even if a seeker was flying in circles while holding a bulb, if it were possible, it would screw it in, and make a connection. But how would a Cybertronian be able to hold such a small human-sized object without crushing it?

"What's a strobe light?" I ask.

The group breaks out into more laughter. Was something I said funny, I wonder? I contemplate this as we pull up to the ark. Hound gets out of Ratchet's cargo area limping, and he transforms. I head inside before he can yell a joke at me.

"Honestly, Jazz. What's a strobe?" I ask, wishing I could understand jokes and friendly insults like he does. He just laughs and replies "Never mind, man, it was only a joke."

Prime looks back at the returning soldiers, and notices that two are missing. "Has anyone seen Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" he asks. They had taken some minor damage in the battle, but not enough to hinder their return. "I'll go look for them, sir." I offer.

"Negative, I'll radio them from Teletraan-1." he replies. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, report location."

"We're...uh..." Sideswipe sounded a little nervous on the other end.

"We'll be there shortly!" Sunstreaker snapped from the background.

"Do you require assistance?" Primw asked.

"No, I just got a flat tire. We're a couple miles away. We'll be there in just a nano." Sideswipe replied.

"Very well." Prime said. "Report to Ratchet as soon as you return."

"yes sir." Sideswipe said, and cut the comlink.

"Are you sure they're alright?" I ask, ready to go look for them if Prime tells me to. Scenarios are allready going through my processor, where they might be, what might be happening. Are they pinned down? Did the seekers double back and catch them by suprise? " Jazz walks up. "Chill, man. They'll be fine. They probably found some swanky new carwash or somethin'." He heads off to do something or another. I just nod. I have reports to fill out.

Yes, responsibility. It would be nice to relax and chat with other people. And not have any real job to do. unless something required sneaking around. Oh, but no. I'm the second in command, remember? If I didn't get these reports typed up for Prime, who would do it? I head to my office and spend the next four hours staring at a computer screen.

Although I only got through six out of ten datapads that were on my desk, I still feel like I've gotten nothing done. Once I get my task finished, then I can feel like I've achieved something. Then, maybe if Prime needs anything else filed or filled out, whether it be complaints, traffic tickets (the twins and Tracks), then I can rest after doing that.

I sigh and lean back in my seat. My fingers are starting to ache slightly from typing so much. Perhaps I should go take a break.

a small one.

a very short one, at that. "Slacker." I tell myself. I shrug it off, promising myself I'll hurry.

I get up and exit my office, rearranging my priority list of important tasks and menial tasks in my processor. I enter the officer's lounge and grab an energon cube, subspacing it. I'll drink it later, I decide.

I pass the rec. room and see Jazz and Hound are trading some more jokes. And I thought Ratchet sent Hound to his quarters to get some rest? I'll have to ask him about that. The occupants of the room don't see me standing there, but I watch anyway. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe come stomping down the hall. I duck back into the officer's lounge as they pass, then return to my spot at the door...

----------------(switches to third person-----------------------------

The doors opened, and a pair of voices wavered through.

"I _told_ you we should've stuck to the road, but nooo, you wanted to take the shortcut." Sunstreaker walked in, a scowl painted across his beautiful yellow features.

"How was I supposed to know it was muddy?" Sideswipe complained from behind him"

"Uh, how about because it just rained?" Sunstreaker growled in reply. He stomped over to the energon dispenser. "Just **look** what it did to my beautiful paint job!" the yellow warrior whined.

"There _is_ such a thing as a washrack, yaknow." Sideswipe snerked, angling his head to one side.

Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe with a stormcloud on his face. "You're lucky your my twin!" Sunstreaker growled in a low voice. He stalked over to a nearby table and slammed his cube down on it. He sat down and sulkingly took a sip of the bright yellow liquid.

Hound glanced at Sunstreaker. "Why the long face, Sunstreaker? Surely a few chips of paint aren't going to ruin your day!" He grinned.

Sunstreaker's optic ridges raised almost to his forehead armor. "A few, yeah, sure. It wouldn't be a problem if it was just a **FEW!** But _someone _had to go and suggest we take a _muddy_, _gravelly_ shortcut, I **swear** I **still** have sticks and gravel in my undercarriage!" Sunstreak groused, glaring daggers at his red twin, and then sulked as he drank his energon.

From her table with Jazz, Jade rolled her optics, but didn't say anything. She mumbled something about macho-chauvanistic mech on overdrive, and a bad attitude to boot around her energon.

Sunstreaker heard and gave her a glare, too. She didn't see it, though. Since her back was facing him.

Prowl watched how Jazz ignored the little exchange of words, probably listening to some tune on his internal radio. He noticed Hound's limp, probably still stiff from repairs. He reminded himself to notify Ratchet to keep a better eye on his patients.

Then realized the CMO had other injured 'bots to attend to. He couldn't be everywhere at once. And it seemed Hound was keeping his weight of his leg like Ratchet ordered.

"Maybe I should let things slide, if there's a logical reason for it." he thought.

Hound chuckled. "Now now Sunstreaker, no need to get upset about that. I do it all the time. It's refreshing! You should do it more! After a while you learn some quick tricks to get those sticks out! Right Sideswipe"

Sideswipe's optics went round. "me?" he mouthed. Sunstreaker was allready mad at him, and Hound was poking the proverbial tiger (albeit without realizing it). Sideswipe stepped in-between the two.

Sunstreaker glared. Hound smiled back. Sideswipe didn't move, but eventually sat down on the side of his brother towards the other occupants of the room, in case Sunstreaker got any more upset.

"Aw come on Sunstreaker. Nothing a car wash and an autoshop can't fix. These humans can do almost anything! You should of seen the design on this one Porsche I saw the other morning. It was a complete beauty." Hound moved his bad leg around momentarily, before assuming a more comfortable position.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." Sunstreaker shot Sideswipe and icy glare. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" Sideswipe protested with a shrug.

"I should make you buy the wax next time, but you wouldn't know what kind to get." Sunny snarked, taking another sip.

"Well, you can't help that now, can you? What's done is done. You should be nice to your brother, one of these days...," Hound tried to find a better sentence for it, but couldn't. "Well...he won't be here anymore." He looked at his leg for a moment, recalling how close of a call it had been.

that was it.

Sunstreaker stood up. "**Leave him out of this**!" he took two steps forward threateningly.

"_You_ may like stomping around in the mud all day because you don't have a fine-tuned beautiful chassis. I'm suprised you didn't roll off the assembly line covered in mud!" Prowl was about to round the corner and handle thing,s when Jazz stood up.

"Okay, Sunstreaker, calm down"

"You don't know him" he jerked a thumb towards Sideswipe."And don't _pretend_ you know _me_!" he yelled.

Hound jerked his head up and looked at Sunstreaker, glaring, unnatural for his personality.

"I don't need a pretty chassis to get my job done. One of these days your vanity is going to get either you or your brother in trouble. You try living with that guilt for the rest of your life!" He barked unusually loud, before looking away.

Sunstreaker lunged.

Sideswipe caught him from behind, and Jazz grabbed him, too.

"Okay!" Knock it off!" Jazz yelled, sounding much more serious than his usually easygoing personality. Prowl lifted on optic ridge Jazz rarely _ever_ yelled. "I guess he's not just easygoing and fun to be around, he also knows how to be serious when the situation calls for it." the tactician thought.

"Just calm down." the black and white Ops officer comanded. "Sunstreaker, it was an accident. Sideswipe..." Sunstreaker glared, but went back to his table, pointedly turning his back towards Hound.

"Sideswipe... Jazz lowered his voice to a little below normal.

"Next time, try not to take an offroad path, okay?" he suggested gently.

"Yeah... sorry." Sideswipe nodded, then headed back over to where Sunstreaker was.

Hound turned completely around, his back towards the three of them, and stared down at the floor, ignoring the lot.

"You okay bro?" Sideswipe whispered. Sunstreaker glared, and Sideswipe realized what Hound had said had gotten to him. After a moment, Sunstreaker mumbled "Yeah, I'm fine."

Once Jazz was sure everyone was going to stay calm, he said "Hey, how about some music?" He went over to the stereo, and Billy Ray Sirus's "You may be right, I may be crazy" came on.

Jazz grinned at Sunstreaker's back. "Hey, I love this song." Sideswipe chirped.

Hound continued to stare at the floor, but listened intently, unmoving from his spot.

"You may be right.da-da-da-da I must be crazy.

but it just may be a lunatic your looking for.

turn out the lights don't try to save me.

da da da da

you could be wrong, for all I know, you could be right.

Jazz smiled encouragingly. "Cheer up, Hound. He can't stay mad at you forever"  
Hound gave a light shrug. He wasn't upset about that. He didn't care if anyone was angry at him in the least. You got use to that sort of thing when you've fought in a war for years. He was just...He looked up and over his shoulder at Jazz.

"Come on, sunny, dance with me."

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaase"

"No!" Sunstreaker frowned and crossed his arms, brooding.

Sideswipe started to wiggle in his seat in time to the music.

"I wanna daaaance..." he started mouthing the words.

"Turn out the lights..."

When the song got to the part, Sideswipe leanned waaaaay back in his seat and draped an arm over his face dramatically, loudly singing

"OOh, don't try to save me!!"

Sunstreaker tried to hold back the smile, but couldn't help chuckle at that. It was the same face he made whenever he got in trouble with Prowl.  
Hound stared at the wall in front of him, still unmoving. He whispered the words and they gradually rose in volume.

"...You could be wrong, for all I know, you could be right"

Jazz grinned. "Come on Hound. this is a good dancin' song." before he knew it, Jazz had grabbed his arm and was hauling him to his feet.

Hound grunted as he stood. "Jazz, my leg. I can't." He limped slightly, almost falling onto Jazz.

The saboteur glanced over his shoulder at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "It's only one song. Don't worry."

Hound smiled at Jazz. "Jazz, I can barely walk one step, let alone dance to one song. And if Ratchet catches you doing this with me, he'll have a fit worthy of the twins"

Prowl gave the jeep a scrutinizing look, debating on whether that was worthy of notifying Ratchet or not, but let it go. He realized what Jazz was trying to do.

The Porsche glanced back at the twins, pretending to dance as they talked.

"Aw, come on. Just for a minute? Pleesasse?" he begged. "You don't have to move much..."

Over at their table, Sunstreaker glared at the pair and scowled. "Come on, Sides. Let's show 'em how it's really done." Sunstreaker got up and Sideswipe followed him.

Hound laughed. "Fine, Jazz. But you're taking the beating if Ratchet walks in." He attempted to stand on his bad leg, and faultered slightly, before trying again.  
"Not to worry. I'll give him a really good excuse. Besides, he's probably busy"  
Hound looked at him as they danced somewhat slowly, slowly at the same time picking up. "What if he---wait, how is he busy?"

"Well, about this time of the evening he's cleaning up the repairbay, and having a few drinks with his own music. in 'da background" Jazz shrugged. Hound nodded and tried to move with the music.

Before they knew it, both pairs of mechs were enjoying dancing and listening to the music (and trying not to step on each other's feet) more than concentrating on being mad at each other.

The music ended, and Sunstreaker went to get another cube, glancing at Hound. He wouldn't admit he was sorry for starting a fight. but his expression said it.  
Hound looked at Sunstreaker and smiled, nodding. Then he forced Jazz back, using him as a support until he found a suitable spot to sit down.

Prowl looked over to where the twins were chatting away happily. Sure, Jazz could have sat there all night with his radio on, even escorted Sunstreaker to his quarters for starting a fight. But he instead thought of a positive way to handle the saituation. Prowl realized if he was there, he would have escorted Sunstreaker to his quarters, _and _reported it to Prime.

But Hound and Sunstreaker, maybe even Sideswipe, too, would all have been mad at each other for a couple days over it.

"What was that old earth saying Jazz once told me? You can catch more bees with honey than vinegar? I think." he thought.

He felt kind of...what was the word... jealous?... of Jazz. They listened because they were his friends, not because he had more rank than them. In a way, Prowl felt lonely. They might be my comrades, but they see me as a commander, and not a friend." He turned and walked away.

The music changed, and more people filtered in, coming from various duty shifts and other thing. Trailbreaker and Cliffjumper came in, Bumblebee trailing behind. Bluestreak trailed off from the group and found his place with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"I have to get back to work" he thought, wishing he could trade places with the Porsche.


	14. 1:19 Greedy Prowl

Prowl left Prime's office, carefully rearranging the stack of datapads he was carrying. He had security reports to look over, next week's duty shifts to arrange, surveilance reports, complaints, and a couple other things. Prime had his hands full with invoices and supply lists and requests, along with meetings, department reports, and authorization forms for various items, including one of Wheeljack's newest inventions.

The tactician caught the top datapad as it slid over, and shoved it back into place before it could fall off the stack. Ironhide rounded the corner, and smiled at him.

"Gee, Prowl. Ya got enough ta keep ya busy?" he joked.

"No, not in particularly. Prime gave me all the easy reports." Prowl replied, completely serious. Ironhide looked suprised for a moment, then said "Ah was only jokin, Prowl. You sure ya don't want some help?"

"No, thank you. I need to get to my office and go through these. Excuse me." Prowl replied politely, and headed for his office.

Four and a half hours later, Prowl set the last datapad on one of the neatly stacked piles he had made. He gathered them up, stacking each category of datapads crossways to the others, and headed for Prime's office.

He rang the doorchime. "Enter." came the baritone voice from inside. The door opened, and Prowl walked in. "Here are the finished reports, sir"

The red-and-blue Autobot leader looked up from his computer. "Just put them there." he pointed to a corner of his desk. Prime rubbed his optics tiredly, a habit he'd picked up from the Wittwicky's. "Perhaps you should get some rest, sir." Prowl suggested. "I need to get this report looked over." Prime half-groaned. Prowl glanced at the computer screen. Perceptor's lab report, along with a request for some several chemicals, and some lab supplies.

Prowl picked up the stack of unlooked at datapads.  
"Prowl..." Prime started to protest, but Prowl held up a hand. "I believe you have a meeting with Havvat Salib, of that middle-eastern oil company tomorrow. You need your rest. I can get these finished and have them on your desk by morning"  
"I forgot." Prime groaned. The Decepticons had attacked an arabian oil field, and Prime was going to meet with the owner, and try to explain it was the Decepticons' fault, and not the Americans; And hopefully negotiate for them to continue shipping oil to the states.

Prime nodded. "All right, but you need your rest, too." Prime looked up, thankfull for the 2CO's help.

"I know." Prowl nodded, and left. Ironhide was heading back in the opposite direction as before, this time carrying two cubes of energon. "Mornin', Prowl." The black and white Datsun nodded back as he passed. "Good morning."

Ironhide rang the doorchime to Optimus's office. "come in." came the tired reply. Optimus looke up as the red van came in, setting one cube in front of him. He turned off the computer.

"You're just in time. I was just finishing looking over Perceptor's report." he said. Ironhide smiled, and took a sip of his cube. "Yaknow, I'd almost think Prowl enjoys workin' too hard." he shook his head.

"He's been a great help today, though." Prime replied. "Ah offered ta help, but he said he could haldle em. It's like he can't get enough work to do." Prime chuckled softly at the comment.

"Ah'd almost call him greedy if I didn't know he was tryin' ta help." Ironhide added. Prime nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for the energon, old friend, but I think I should be getting some rest. We have a meeting tomorrow." Prime stood, and disconnected the datapad from the computer, setting it beside the others.

"G'nite Prime." Ironhide gave him a smile, and Prime nodded, smiling behind his facemask. Once Ironhide had left, Prime made sure there were no other unfinished reports, andthat everything was organized. Then he headed for the door that seperated his office from his quarters. He gave the datapads on his desk a glance.

"I guess sometimes greed is a good quality." he chuckled, and turned out the office light, dissapearing into his quarters.


	15. 1:20 Daring Prowl

He wasn't the one to take a risk. or a dare. Prowl would never walk into a situation without first knowing the outcome. Especially not one as risky as this. He didn't know the mech he was up against, or what he was capable of. All he knew was this tank...Hammertread, as he was called, had some vendetta from the past against him. And now the tank had somehow managed to capture one of their warriors and drag her off to his secret lair-wherever that was.

Prime had discovered a group, one who had been hiding out, who knew who this tank-mech was. coincidentally, they came from the same faction as a certain muave-and blue seeker femme. So Jade, Prowl, and the missing Autobot's brother, Omega, went to find them, and get their help. Once they had returned to the Ark, said tank-bot sent a transmission...

"I have your female friend, Alpha. "I want the one you call Prowl. And, since she's allready there, Dri can join him too. (he nodded in the direction of the white femme next to Prowl) Otherwise..."

"Well, you get the idea." he chuckled darkly. "You have one earth-hour to decide. You have my comm-frequency." and the screen went black. Omega stared at Teletraan-1's screen, at his sister huddled in a corner behind the bulky figure. "We have to do something! " he growled and kicked a nearby panel once the screen had gone blank. "We'll get her back, Omega." Prime nodded.

The black-colored jet just growled something else under his breath and kicked a nearby stalagtite. "He hurt my sister. I'm going to kill him"

They had gone through every plan possible, Jade even suggested they borrow Hound's holo-emitter, since he was still having repairs done, and wasn't up to 100 percent functionality yet. The only choice, it seemed, was for Prowl to go in person. Driveby, the leader of the group they just found, offered to provide an ambush. It seemed Hammertread had a vendetta with her, also. But that was relationship-related, and much less serious. Or so it turned out, at least.

After Prime arranged to meet Hammertread at an old dried-up riverbed, nicknamed Boondock Lake, because of it's location (the middle of no-where), Prowl, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Jade, Omega, and Driveby's team (six mechs total) left to meet with the tank.

Prime watched them leave, then pressed a button on teletraan-1's control board. Optimus Prime to Rook, do you read me"

A large white Adam A700 private-jet-type aircraft appeared on the screen.

"Right here."

"Prowl, Omega, and Driveby have gone to Boondock Lake to negotiate with the mech who kidnapped Alpha. I need you to stay in the area, in case they need reinforcements. But it is of the utmost importance that you remain unseen until then"

"I'm on my way." The jet dipped a wing and turned to where the others had headed.

Prowl didn't like it. Driveby was the only one who knew anything about this tank, and was remaining quiet about his strengths and weaknesses. Although she did say he was very sensitive to bright light. Prowl didn't like it. The plan didn't seem sound enough somehow. It was supposed to be simple. Prowl and Driveby would walk over to the tank-mech, and Alpha would walk over to where the Autobots were concealed in the nearby trees and cave.

Then when she was safely behind cover, the Autobots would run out and give Prowl coverfire in order to escape. Or, hopefully, force Hammertread to retreat.  
The tactician looked around the valley and twitched his doorwings nervously. He suddenly noticed the twelve sets of footprints in the dusty ground, all various shapes and sizes.

"Driveby, help me get rid of these footprints." Prowl started to scuff his feet along the valley floor, making it look like he had been walking in circles the entire time.

"Do you hear that?" Driveby transformed into her Toyota Camry alt. mode, and pointed her scanners towards the far ridge.

Prowl squinted against the sunlight. Sure enough, there was a small dot of greenish black, and a large dust cloud following in his wake. "Driveby transformed back to robot mode, and Prowl could hear the air-scout shout through the comlink

"HE'S HERE!"

Driveby cringed. "Please, Gunlock, there's no need to yell." she said.

Prowl started to hope things would go according to plan. he tapped his comlink.

"Get to a spot immediately. I do not want you to be seen." he said. If this mech was as dangerous as he'd been told... He didn't want to think about it. His battle computer was running too many scenarios to stop the thought, though. It was a possibility the tank might actually succeed in capturing him.

"I guess I cannot evaluate an opponent's strategy or personality without first meeting him." he thought. The tank thundered over the ridge, the missing Autobot coughing and sputtering from atop his turret. He transformed, throwing her over one shoulder like a sack of vegetables. Prowl hesitated, not even sure the femme was still fully functional.

_"Too many variables"_ he thought. _"Can't predict his next move."_ His mind whirled at all the immediate possibilities.

The tank took a step forward. "well." He looked Prowl up and down.

_"Probably estimating my fighting ability based on size and stature."_ Prowl thought.

"It's been a long time." the tank rumbled. Prowl suddenly realized Driveby wasn't lying. The tank was about a head taller than Prowl, and enough bulk to make up two of the tactician. Prowl quickly re-thought his plan. _"I still have to make sure Alpha and Driveby get out of here safely."_ his mind was going so fast, he almost didn't catch it's absurdity when a comment Jazz once made about saving damsels in distress flitted through his mind. He smirked slightly, but the smirk fled when the huge mech took another step towards him.

The femme on his shoulder yelled "Fraggit, let me go!" and tried to kick at the tank from atop his shoulder.

"In a minute." Hammertread's grin widened.

"She's a lot of trouble, you know that?" he jerked a thumb up at the femme. "She also has a big mouth"

"Hey!!!" came from behind him.

"The tank grinned, and he threw a pair of ener-shackles at Prowl. "To make sure you can't run away." he grinned. He turned to Driveby. "I trust you'll cooperate." his expression softened slightly. "Won't you?" Driveby snorted and swallowed another insult.

Prowl gulped and resisted the temptation to glance at Omega, who was sneaking up behind the tank. _"I have to stall."_ Prowl thought. _"but how?"_ a hundred ideas and a hundred variations for each ran through his head. Omega turned on his cloaking chip and dissapeared from sight. _"This isn't going to work."_ Prowl wondered if the ambush party was even paying attention. _"Maybe if I ask him something really bizarre, it would confuse him long enough for Omega to grab his sister"_

It was a risk. Something Prowl didn't usually do, but he knew there were eight people hiding around the edges of the giant bowl. So if anything went wrong, he hoped they'd help him out. Prowl tried to think of something really out-of-the-ordinary to say. instead, what came out was: "I don't believe you brought your flier miles card with you, did you?" The tactician realised it didn't come out like he expected.

the tank blinked.

There was the ever-so-subtle clicking of guns being armed in the background.

Prowl smirked.

His plan worked perfectly. The tank looked upward suddenly, as though expecting a jet to appear out of nowher. Prowl took a step back when the mech's face darkened. He turned around, taking his hand off the femme on his shoulder to reach for his guns.

Omega reached up and snatched Alpha off the mech's shoulder. The tank froze.

Prowl raised his hand. "Your private jet has arrived." He pointed upwards towards the sillouette. "I hope you don't plan on going anywhere." He flicked his wrist, signalling the group in the trees and nodded to Driveby.  
"By the way. I don't surrender." He took two steps back and started to turn as figures appeared among the trees.

the tank drew his turret rifle and aimed it at Alpha

"Ohno." Prowl thought.

The tank turned and fired at him instead. Prowl pivoted, but the shot still caught him in the shoulder. He yelped as the blast knocked him off his feet.

_"I knew this was an unpredictable situation!"_ he thought. The circuits in his shoulder shorted and threw sparks, sending needles of pain across his chest. The tacticianl gasped and grabbed his shoulder.

Using his good arm, He picked up his own gun and turned, firing at Hammertread. The shadow hovering over the valley shrunk significantly, almost disappearing as the owner of it flew higher. Everyone rushed out from cover at once. Hammertread snarled. He rushed at Prowl, intent on ripping him apart. "I DONT CARE IF THERE ARE ONE OR ONE HUNDRED! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he bellowed.

Omega landed next to Hammertread and punched him.

Hammertread growled and advanced, his optics glowing brighter red. He swatted the black fighter jet away to one side, and stomped over to Prowl.

Prowl found his feet and faced the tank, stepping away from both Alpha and Ratchet, eyeing the tank. He held the gun in his good hand, but didn't fire.  
Hammertread cracked his knuckles, a wide, evil grin spreading across his features. He mentally counted how many Autobots there were.

Prowl hoped the others would rush in and help him, but they were staying back for some reason.

_"I knew this was a bad idea."_ the tactician thought.

Then ran at Prowl, spear-tackling the white tactician. Once he was on the ground, Hammertread punched him twice.

Jade, Gunlock, and Beacon swooped down from overhead trying to get a missile lock, but Prowl was in the way. The camoflauge-colored tank grabbed one of Prowl's shoulder-missiles and wrenched it free, tossing it aside.

Prowl grabbed a hold of Hammertread's shoulder, and attempted to roll, using his wings as leverage. He pushed with all his might, and shouted to Driveby to call the Ark for backup.

The tank looked up at the white femme, who was off to one side, then back down at Prowl. The Datsun struggled under the 3-ton mech, but couldn't free himself. He knew the tank might be able to grab Driveby and get away if someone didn't do something. The tank puched him in the face again. He wrestled with the angry mech, and shouted "Get your team out of here!" at She heard him, and radioed it to the rest of her group.

"We're not going anywhere." the delta-winged fighter named Gunlock swooped down, firing a couple shots towards the two. "Well at least someone's trying to help." Prowl thought. The others aimed at the two, but the shots just bounced harmlessly of the tank's thick armor.

Hammertread kept punching him, grabbing the other shoulder cannon. He ripped it from it's housing, leaving wires sparking and crackling. "Can't have you using those." He grinned. He puched lower, leaving dents in the patrol car's pristine hood..

Prowl felt himself starting to lose conciousness.

"Someone, do something..." he thought.

Suddenly the battlefield went really quiet, and Hammertread looked up. The roar of engines filled the air, and a moment later, a black and white Porsche came flying over the ridge at 80 miles per hour, a pair of Lamborginis hot on his tail. One red, the other yellow. A Datsun with a similar paintjob to Prowl's came speeding in behind them.

Hammertread got up and kicked Prowl as hard as he could in the center of the chest. The black and white coughed, feeling reality fade..

The tank pulled out his shotgun and aimed it in the center of the Autobot's chest, right where his spark chamber lay beneath the metal.

"I will have my revenge.." he whispered.

"Leave him alone!!!" A black and white blur came out of nowhere, right as the tank pulled the trigger.

Prowl looked at the cars, recognizing them even though his vision had gone almost completely black, and all sound was beginning to fade, too. "No...Jazz. Get. Out." He tried to shout. He pulled his leg up and under HT, and nailed him hard in the lower section, trying to throw him off of him.

Prime pulled up at the edge of the valley and Transformed. "Autobots, Attack!" He thundered. Suddenly, the entire rest of the Ark seemed to appear over the ridge.. roughly 20 of them. and they all ran, flew, and drove down into the valley. Hammertread snarled and fired at the black and white Prowl again before turning to run away.

Ratchet yelled. "PROWL!" He bolted from Prime's side, and skidded towards him, hitting his knees in the dirt while landing next to his side. Above them, the silhouette dived, its shadow growing larger on the ground.

The tank had only gone a couple steps, then turned around. He ran back towards the two, firing row after row of shots. He knocket Ratchet away and aimed his rifle straight down at the tactician's head.

"If you are stil alive and talking... I will not rest untill you DIE!!" and he fired, again.

Ratchet reached out and batted the end of the weapon away, before nailing the tank hard in the neck with his elbow.

"You'll be the one dying today, Hammertread!" he snarled, and fired off three shots at the tank's head. Hammertread staggered back, blinded momentarily.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" The boxy tank roared and backhanded the medic as hard as he could.

The silhouette from above finally came into view, a sleek white jet with a straight tailfin. Hound eyed the battle from inside the cockpit. "Rook, how does it feel to crash in on a party?" He chuckled.

Rook smiled as his tailfin split and he fired two rockets at Hammertread. "I wouldn't know. I always seem to crash in on battles, not parties. Ratchet's head was flung to the side as he took the punches from the tank. He went to deliver a hit, but heard the whistling from above. His optics widened, and he grabbed Prowl, pulling him back as far as possible as Rook's missles whistled and homed in on Hammertread.

The missiles found their mark, sending the tank flying a few feet, and shattering the treads on his lower legs. The tank made it back to his feet, although limping, and attached something to the end of his rifle. He fitted a small missile onto it and fired at the large jet, then fired off a row of regular shots at Ratchet and Prowl.

"Rook! Roll!" Hound barked as the tank fired at them. Rook complied, barreling to the side and making a swift turn, the edge of his wing barely scraping the ground as they struggled to rebalance. He veered around, and landed near Bluestreak and Cable, who were watching the fight with some of the others. Hound stepped out from the jet, before Rook transformed next to him.

The tank stomped forward, ignoring his shredded leg armor, the pain only adding to his anger. Jazz zoomed over to intercept him..

"Oh no you don't!" He turned on his headlights full blast, blinding the tank, who covered his face, and fired wildly trying to hit his target. Jazz deftly leapt to one side and rolled away. Hammertread flickered his optics to try to clear them and loaded another missile, firing at Prowl again.

He ran/limped towards them.

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED YOU!" he howled at the top of his vocalizer.

Suddenly, a large blue fist collided with the mech's jaw from one side, knocking him off balance. He turned to face Prime.

"You." he spat.

"You've done enough damage today." The Autobot leader rumbled, squaring off with the bulky tank.

Hammertread growled low in his vocalizer and took a fighting stance. the Autobot leader narrowed his optics and matched his pose.

The tank was ready to charge when he suddenly felt something like a pin prick in the back of his neck. The world swirled around him, and the tank hit his knes..

"What..." and collapsed.

Ratchet grinned from behind the fallen tank. Prime looked a little relieved.  
Prowl groaned, and turned his head to the side, slowly coming to. All he saw were blurs, and a very distinctive pain was radiating from his chest and arm. Prime looked over at the very dented and gashed black-and white, and Ratchet hurried over to him.

"That's.. why.. I.. plan.. ahead..." he managed.

"Just lay still, Prowl, you're gonna be allright." Ratchet knelt beside the black and white and started to assess the damage.

Jazz and Jade were the first ones to reach the unconcious second-in-command "Is he okay?" Jazz asked. "Just stay still don't move." Jade advised. The rest of the Autobots joined them, Sunstreaker ready to kick the unconcious Hammertread into spare parts. Sideswipe was next to him scowling also. Ratchet looked over the damage for a second, then simply said. "We need to get him back to base. now."

Prime looked at Hammertread as Driveby and her team walked up. "What are you going to do with him?" she asked. "I don't know. But we should keep him in stasis until we decide." Prime said. Driveby nodded and looked down at him. She shook her head and walked away. "Too bad. You could have been a good person if you would have just tried." she whispered, shaking her head.

"we'll be at our base if you need us." she called.

"Thank you. Prime said. She turned to face him, then her gaze fell on Hammertread again. She just nodded and turned away. Driveby and the other five of her team transformed and drove/flew away.

Cap, who was a small Challenger type tank, paused near the top of the valley.

"Byeeee!" he yelled, turning to wave widely before transforming and vaulting up over the ridge with a whoop.

Prime transformed and opened his trailer door. Sunstreaker, sideswipe, and Jazz hauled up the heavy tank and threw him none-too gently into Prime's trailer. "I'll gaurd him." Sunstreaker growled.

"Not alone you won't" Sideswipe followed him up into the trailer.

"I'm going too." Jazz said, all traces of humor gone from his voice. Instead of his usually easygoing, happy self, there was a scowl written all over the visored mech's face.

"Perhaps you should go with Ratchet." Prime suggested. Jazz glared at Hammertread for a moment, then nodded and walked over to where Ratchet was still hovering over the barely-concious tactician. Jade walked over, also.

Ratchet did what he could to patch up Prowl at the time, cursing all the while. He noticed Jazz's shadow, and went silent. He didn't need to look up to know Jazz was upset. Rook and Hound walked over to them, and Hound was still limping, albeit not as bad before. Ratchet eyed him, but the jeep gave a friendly smile.

"Hiya, Ratchet! Glad we crashed the party?" The CMO just gave them a glance and a nod before turning his concentration back to Prowl.

"I'll provide you all transport home. It'll take less time then driving back." Rook stated as he transformed. Hound stepped up the ramp into Rook and nodded to Ratchet and Jazz. "Let's get him up here." Ratchet nodded, and looked at Jazz. He hopped up into Rook's cargo area next to Prowl, looking worriedly at his friend. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slammed Prime's trailer door shut, and Prime started his engine with a low rumble.

"Autobots, Transform and roll for home!"

Jade transformed and took to the sky. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak took off over the ridge, and the other Autobots transformed and started their engines with a rumble. Rook took off, clicking his tailfin back together and heading past Prime towards the Ark.

The Ark came into view, and Rook kicked his thrusters in, bursting towards the Ark and decending through the air, flying right into the entrance of the Ark. He slowed to a hover before the hallways became too narrow for his wing span, and landed. Kicking the ramp open and down, Hound helped Jazz and Ratchet carry Prowl to the medbay.

Jade landed and ran inside, following directly behind Jazz, the twins, Bluestreak, and Wheeljack and Ratchet who were carrying the unconcious Prowl to the repairbay.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, everyone was grouped together in the control room talking and chattering away. Eventually, different groups parted from the crowd to go find another place to chat, or something else to do.

After about an hour, Daze walked over to Jade, and tilted her head to one side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Out. Out! OUT!!" Ratchet could be heard yelling from the repairbay. A small crowd filed out, and headed for other places. Jade shook her head, trying to bite a pang of back worry.

"Some psychopathic tank tried to rip him him to shreds.

By hand.

He got in a few good punches before Rook and the other Autobots showed up. Driveby and them... they tried to stop him. He was just too heavily armored." She turned away from the doors, and noticed the figure in the shadows, leaning gainst a wall in the corner, next to the doors

"Oh," the silver RAF tornado said softly, and turned around to glance at the doors.

"I'm sure he'll be OK"

Jade sniffled and glanced over at the figure, who kept glancing at the doors with a worried expression. She gave him a weak smile.

The saboteur parted from the shadows, and walked over to the two of them. "Ya'know, even if ya know someone for a few million years, ya still can't help but worry." Jazz glanced back at the closed repairbay doors. "Even if ya know they're gonna be alright." He slung one arm across Jade's shoulders, and put the other around Daze's waist. "Come on, there's nothin' we can do anyway. It's up ta Ratchet and Primus." He offered a smile, and guided the two towards the rec. room.

The trio walked down the hall, noticing Prime coming from the other direction. "Hey, big guy. Wanna go have a drink and relax for a bit?" Jazz asked.

"No thank you." Prime responded "I'm going to check on Prowl."

"Well...okay. Well, beware of Ratchet, he's been kickin people out all night." Jazz waved and they continued on.

The rec. room was unusually silent when they walked in. Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and suprisingly, Bumblebee were all at one table, while Huffer, Gears, Hubcap, and a couple others were at another.

----------------------------------------------------

Cliffjumper glared at the unmoving, boxy tank on the other side of the forcewall. "I don't see why we have to keep him here. If you ask me, he should be melted down for scrap!" the red minibot spat.

"You're right." Brawn walked over, his yellow and green armor reflecting the light slightly.

"Too bad Prime's gonna arrange a trial for the sleazy slag-sucker. He doesn't even deserve one." He gave the mech a sneer, wishing he could shoot him. To bad it would be against orders.

The tank snickered and mumbled something in his sleep. Brawn took a step forward. "Don't do it, guys." Trailbreaker warned form a desk a few meters away.

"If he woke up, how would you explain it to Prime if he escaped?"

"He won't escape once I'm through with him." Cliffjumper cracked his knuckles.

"Calm down, Cliffjumper. You know we can't risk waking him. Besides, Prime'll probably have him deactivated anyway." Trailbreaker shrugged. The duo eyed the mech with a glint in their optics, but after a minute turned away...

----------------------

"Prowl finally came to, a searing pain racing through his chest and arm. "...Ow" he coughed. "Welcome back to the land of moving parts.You had me concerned there, for a while." Ratchet walked over.

"That Tank-bot ripped off your shoulder cannons and left so many dents in your chassis I'm gonna have to work on your hood for a week to get them all out." He walked over to one side and took a sip of energon from his mug on the counter.

"I just glad he didn't permanently damage any of your internal systems." he groused.

Prowl onlined his optics to full, and looked around. Prime was standing quietly in one corner. He walked over when Prowl glanced at him, placing a blue hand on the Datsun's shoulder. Prowl winced slightly. "You took a huges risk, and perfomed above and beyond the call of duty, Prowl." Prime said. "You did very well considering the situation, and I apologize for not getting there soon enough"  
"It's okay Prime." Prowl half-smiled.

"It could have been worse."

Prime looked at Prowl a little suprised at the tactician for using one of Jazz's favorite catchphrases, but his optics dimmed into a smile.

"Just don't scare us like that ever again. alright"

"I'm not planning on it, sir." Prowl winced.

Prime nodded "Just get some rest. I'll go tell the others the news." Prowl nodded and Prime walked out.

The rec. room doors slid open, and Optimus Prime entered. Everyone had been whispering amongst themselves quieted. Prime looked arounf the room at the anxious faces.

"Well?" Jazz asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"He's fine. Ratchet said he'll make a full recovery." Prime replied. The whole room exploded into cheers and hollers. Jazz hurried for the door, but Prime put out a hand and stopped him.

"He's resting, you all can visit him tomorrow." He said.

More chattering.

"If Ratchet says it's all right." he added, knowing he would hear it from Ratchet about people saying Prime gave them permission to come visit Prowl, if he didn't add that part on. The happy chatter continued, and someone even put on some music in the background.

"Sometimes, you have to take a risk. When there are too many variables in a situation." the tactician thought staring up at the medbay ceiling.

"When there is a hostage involved, and too many escape routes. There is no way to tell what may or may not happen next. Out of all the millions of variables available in a situation, it is the hardest to predict the odds of any one of them taking place. In a way, jumping into a situation with no control over what may happen, and just rely on your backup to get you out of it and off the battlefield in one peice." he thought.

"Well, Jazz told me I should be more daring." he thought just before drifting of into recharge.

the end

sidenotes:

stasis is a drug-induced sleep


	16. 1:28 Playing with Kids Prowl

This is for anyone who's ever been pulled over while driving on a permit, and the emberassment that ensues. I got the inspiration from remembering a few years ago when I decided to go out driving with my husband the day I got my permit, and promptly got pulled over.

enjoy.

Prowl was cruising down interstate 44 at just under the speed limit. He had finally taken and passed the entrance exam (test) to become an official officer of the Oregon state highway patrol. Given that was his alt. mode, youd've thought he would have allready been given a spot. But he knew nothing aobut the duties and responsibilities involved therein. and since he couldn't empersonate a law enforcement vehicle without breaking the law, it was a logical desicion to do what was nessesary to become a part of their force.

He turned up his radio slightly as the dispatcher announced there was a call about a vehicle driving erratically, the driver was possibly intoxicated. He sped up to intercept the vehicle, radioing back that he was going to investigate.

The red 4-door sedan drifted a little further towards the center line before jerking back over and going back and forth between the center and white line a few times before straightening out. Prowl crept up to check the plates on the car. That was a standard thing. The car wasn't stolen, and the driver was doing five miles under the speed limit. He tailed the sedan for a little ways, noticing how the car drifted periodically from one side of the lane to the other, nearly crossing the median once. He finally turned his lights on and waited for the driver to pull over.

He was trying to think of all the possible reactions of the intoxicated driver when he realized it was an Autobot pulling him over. He just hoped the human wouldn't do anything monumentally stupid, like try to outrun him or something. As soon as the red car pulled into the parking lot of the nearby grocery store and parked, the driver slid down in his seat with embarrasment. The person on the passenger's side reached over and patted the driver on the shoulder comfortingly.

Prowl transformed and started to walk forward. The driver saw him, and the shreik could be heard all the way from where Prowl was standing.

"Hmm, make that a female driver." he thought.

The small car suddenly rocked, and Prowl hoped the driver hadn't mistaken him for a Decepticon and wasn't trying to reach for some sort of a weapon. He knew some humans liked to keep a gun in their glove box. He squatted down at the driver's side window and calmly waited for the...

teenage girl?

... to roll down the window.

Why was he starting to get the impression there was more to this situation than met the eye?

The girl rolled down the window, her eyebrows inching higher in suprise, almost dissapearing under her auburn bangs.

"Liscense and registration please." Prowl said smoothly.

The teen stuttered something like "...uh...sure." She grinned, braces glittering in the afternoon light. She held both documents up where the Autobot could see them (and scan for checking).

"You're Prowl, aren't you?" the girl batted her eyelashes behind her papers.

"Yes, I am. May I ask Why?" He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he was trying to be polite while waiting for the information to go through the computer system.

"Well...uh..." the teen acted like she wasn't sure what to say for a minute.

Prowl read the reply as it scrolled across his vision to one side. 16, driver's permit, just got it today...

"Are you single?" she finally blurted out.

"Huh?" Prowl looked down at her, caught off gaurd by her question.

The girl just smiled back innocently up at him, resting her chin on the palm of one hand, and gazing at the tactician dreamily.

Prowl blinked. Honestly blinked. His optics clicked off and on.

"Uh..."

"Kayla!" the girl's mother chided, laughing. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my daughter. She's young and all hormones." she gave her daughter a "right?" look.

"I understand." Prowl nodded and started to stand.

"But he really is hot." the girl replied, and stuck her head out the window as he stood. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" she asked, all innocence and smiles.

Prowl blinked.

again.

"...Good luck with your permit." he nodded turned to walk away. He got a few steps and glanced over his shoulder.

What do you say to a young human female who is completely infatuated with you?

The girl's mother said something else he didn't catch, but heard the girl's reply through the open window. "Well, he does know where I live now." She leaned out the window and waved.

"Call me!"

Prowl transformed and beeped once in reply, taking off in the opposite direction as quickly as he could without being conspicuous.

He had duties to attend to.

...Later that day, he was telling Prime about his second day on the force, and mentioned the 'drunk driver' that turned out to be a sixteen year old girl who had just gotten her driver's permit that day.

And had a huge crush on him. Jazz was practically rolling with laughter as he told the story, and Spike and Sparkplug just grinned.

"I do not understand what a human female would see in a Cybertronian four times her size. Nevertheess that our species are completely incompatible, yet some humans refuse to believe that."

Off to one side, the femmejet, Jade, was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. "Prowl's got his first fangirl!" she giggled.

"guess you could say he's no longer 'virgin' to the ways of the fangirls."

Jazz laughed harder. "not a fangirl virgin."

Sparkplug clapped his hands over Spike's ears.

"whoops. eheh, sorry Spike." he grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Prowl asked.

"nothin. it just means you've had yer first fangirl experience."

Jade snickered harder.

Sparkplug glared.

"Dad!" Spike wiggled out of his dad's protective ear-covering. "I'm old enough to hear it."

Prowl shook his head. Prime cleared the static from his vocalizer. "So you could say your first few experiences today were quite... educational?" He honestly said it with a straight face, but the innuendo was too much.

The command room broke out into laughter again.

"That was not what I meant." "I simply meant to ask..." Prime tried to think of what to say, but everyone else knew it would sound wrong.

"Never mind." he turned back to teletraan, shaking his head. Some days it was more like running a highschool than an army. Some of the Autobots would rather act like teenagers over a perfectly normal conversation.

"It was... interesting." Prowl knew if he kept going, they'd keep snickering, so he just let it drop.

He gave the pair and warning look and walked out. "Well gee, I hope every day is this interesting." Jazz grinned and went after him to get the rest of the details. Everyone else went their seperate ways to do whatever else they were going to do.

---------------------------

Sorry about the ending. I was typing this, and the term "Fangirl virgin" was something I heard on the net somewhere. It refers to one not having experience with fangirls.

Ahem...

lemme rephrase that. In dealing with fangirls. eyeroll

The inuendo just seemed to flow after that.

headdesks nevermind. I'm just gonna shut up now. 


	17. 1:24 & 1:25 Disheveled & Exhausted Prowl

This is the clean (non-slash) version. You might find something if you squint at the end, but that's all.

The full version will be put up on TransfanCentral's adult fanfiction archive as soon as the pages are done, approximately two weeks from now.

Why? because I have some younger friends that visit my account here and at livejournal. And I don't want them seeing that kind of stuff.

Until the fiction archive is up, if you want the rest of the story, just send me a message or something and I can email it to you or something.  
(So long as I know you. )

----------------------------------------------------

The minispies had just been sent on their newest 'training' excersise, which involved much mucking through the mud, and a suprisingly convincing mockup of a Decepticon power-facility along one of the nearby mountain ranges.  
Bumblebee and Cliffjumper had been sent to scout out the makeshift power plant, and report on the position of the 'Decepticons' (who were actually Hound, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Trailbreaker.) Huffer, and Brawn fidgeted impatiently in their hiding spot behind a nearby outcropping of rocks, while Gears moaned a groaned about being dragged out into the mud when he was in the middle of recalibrating his shocks, or something like that, and was detailing exactly what the mud would do to his oh-so-fragile circuitry. Brawn just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Prowl checked his internal chronometer. It had been fifteen minutes since they left. What was taking them so long?

"Oh, why are they taking so long? something's happened." Huffer whined. "They've been caught, I just know it." he complained.

Brawn fidgeted again. "Come on, I can't stand much more of this standing around doing nothing! We should just bust in there and knock some heads together!" Prowl, staying true to the scenario only replied "We don't know if their are humans in the area. The Decepticons could have taken hostages. And we cannot go racing into a battle scenario uninformed."

"I say Brawn's right I want to just get this over with so I can go back to lubing my joints." Gears put in. Brawn glanced at the red and blue bot. Was that a scowl or a smirk? Prowl shook his head. He REALLY didn't want to know. He'd just finished his 12- hour duty shift, and volunteered to help the impatient minispies with their 'training excersise'. He'd spent the last hour going up and down rocky, muddy hills, listening to the group bicker and complain. He was trying to keep away the headache that had started to form around the edges of his processor, when his comm finally dinged. "Prowl you'd better get down here!" Cliffjumper yelled, the din of weaponfire clearly audible in the background. "Don't tell me you started without me!" Brawn sounded eager to join in the fight.

"Are there any humans around?" Prowl calmly replied. "Look out Spike!" Bumblebee yelled in the background. There was a pause, and Prowl heard the teen yell "Let's get out of here!"

Prowl straightened, summoning his laser pistol from subspace. "Let's go." he ordered. The four bots transformed and sped down the hill across the valley. "Wow, they did a good job making this realistic!" Brawn yelled, firing off a row of low-level blasts at a passing seeker jet. "We're gonna lose, I just know it." huffer whined, firing somewhat half-heartedly at soundwave. "That's because it's not a simulation!" Cliffjumper yelled to Brawn. Prowl looked up, just in time to catch Starscream flying over. "This is too easy!" Thundercracker laughed from where he was firing at Gears, who was darting this way and that to avoid the energy bolts whizzing past his chassis. "Like shooting auto-fishies in an oil drum!" Skywarp chuckled back, teleporting into Gears' path.

Bumblebee had stopped long enough to let Spike out at the cover Prowl's group had been using. "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Trailbreaker was making use of his forcefield to deflect the laserbolts Soundwave was firing in his direction. Sideswipe appeared out of nowhere and tackled Skywarp from one side. Sunstreaker had shot down Thundercracker, and was attempting to rearrange the jet's face with his fists. Prowl and Soundwave were trading weaponfire from cover, and Starscream was trying to dodge fire from the other minispies. Prowl could almost hear Sunstreaker.

"And this is for ruining my paint!"

wham!

"And this is for making me shoot your sorry ass down!"

wham.

"Do you even know how long (wham) it takes (wham) to buff out theses (wham) scratches!?"

Prowl shook his head. "Bumblebee, get Spike back to base. We'll handle the rest of the Decepticons here." he radioed. "I'm allready gone!" the yellow VW beetle transformed and did a peelout. Brawn turned around to yell for Prowl to look out, but it was too late.

"Boom!"

The Datsun was picked up and tossed to one side in the explosion. Starscream cackled maniacally as he turned to fly away. Brawn looked around him, and glanced at the unconcious Prowl beside him. "Cliffjumper, make sure Prowl's okay and radio base for help. I'm going after a Deceptijet."

"Why don't you stay with him, Brawn." the Red hothead argued, ready to pull out his grenade launcher and take care of some serious business.

"We don't have time to argue. We have to get rid of these cons, and we have to do it soon."

"fine." Cliffjumper didn't move, but still pulled out a large bazooka-looking thing and aimed straight at Starscream. He pulled the trigger and a bright beam of light lanced out, catching the jet in the nosecone. Starscream yelled something semi-coherent and turned to leave.

"Auto-base, come in. This is Cliffjumper. We got some Decepticon party crashers out here at our training site. We need backup. Ark, do you read me?"

"Prime here, what is your situation?"

"Starscream and Soundwave decided to show up, along with his jet-buddies. Prowl is down and knocked out."

"We'll be right there." Prime replied, sounding suprisingly calm for the situation. Maybe he thought it was just part of the simulation? Cliffjumper cursed and ran to one side as a weaponblast came whizzing past his shoulder. He fired back. Thundercracker had obviously gotten away from Sunstreaker, because he was back in the air, and firing at Cliffjumper. Sideswipe yelled something over another explosion. Huffer ran over behind a nearby rock. "It's hopeless! we're never gonna make it out of here!" Cliffjumper muttered a curse under his breath. "Just shut up and fight!" He fired off a couple more blasts and ran over to where Sideswipe had been knocked off his feet.

Sunstreaker was pinned under some collapsed rock. Hound was nowhere to be seen, and Trailbreaker's forcefield had collapsed and Soundwave's weaponfire had knocked him out. It was just them. The minispies versus the Decepticons. The weaponfire died down for a second, and the minispies converged behind a bit of wall that was all that remained of the mock-up structure. "Well, guys." Brawn glanced over the group. "what's say we take it to the final round." there was a note of grim determination in his voice.

"We're gonna be pounded into scrap metal! I told you so, didn't I !?" Huffer practically shrieked. Cliffjumper clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut. Up." he hissed.

"I'm with you Brawn." he said with equal determination. the two looked at Gears simultaneously.

"What, you think I'm gonna go out there and get my skidplate blasted to bits.."

Cliffjumper looked like he was going to throttle the red-and blue mech.

"Without some serious backup." he finished.

"Fine, you and Huffer stay together. Are there any more of those explosives Wheeljack set up?" Brawn looked over at Cliffjumper.

"Yeah." Cliffjumper nodded. "there were supposed to be some around the front of the building. Why?" Brawn gave him a look, and Cliffjumper got the idea. "Right. We're gonna show them a pounding they've never seen before."

"Come on, Brawn." Cliffjumper led the way running out straight into the middle of the weaponfire. Huffer and Gears went for cover behind some rocks away from the building, and started shooting, and Cliffjumper reloaded his gun. "Come and get me Decepti-dummy!" he yelled. Skywarp growled something unflattering and went after him. Brawn leapt off the top of the wall and grabbed onto the jet, pulling himself up onto the jet's back. He grabed a handfull of wing and ripped the metal. Skywarp skwawked in suprise at the sudden pain. Thundercracker tried to help by shooting at him, but only suceeded in shooting his wingmate in the afterburners.

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper was pretending to be shooting at Thundercracker, and not see Soundwave sneaking up behind him. When Soundwave got close enough he was sure he couldn't miss the red minispy, Cliffjumper turned and unleashed a volley of gunfire that knocked the cassette player into what was left of the collapsing wall. "Now guys!" he yelled. all four concentrated their weaponfire at the base of the wall. The rest of the structure collapsed on top of the cassette player, but there was no explosion.

"Let's get out of here!" Skywarp yelled. Soundwave managed to free himself, and fleed as fast as he could take off, Thundercracker following behind.

About that time Optimus Prime pulled up with Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Hound. Sideswipe and Trailbreaker picked themselves up, dusting themselves off. "I'd say they did pretty good, didn't they? he grinned at Prime. The four minispies gave their a leader an absolutely blank look. "Huh?" was all Brawn managed. "I can't believe you wrangled me into taking part in this stupid little game!" Sunstreaker growled from under the rocks. He picked himself up, shedding pebbles and dirt everywhere. "Well, it wasn't my fault you let a bunck of rocks fall all over you." Sidewipe retorted. Brawn and Cliffjumper looked like they were going to blow a gasket. The mechs who had supposedly been knocked out and/or incapacitated by the Decepticons just... got up, as though nothing had happened.

Gears started yelling about how they had thought they were done for and it had all been a ruse. Prime just calmly explained that it had all been part of the training excersise. Huffer continued whining a complaining, although not as loudly as before. Just because he was happy their friends had arrived and everything would be better, now that Prime was here. Prowl picked himself up from where he'd been sitting. well, more less laying, and looked over his scorched dented armor. he hadn't expected to be caught in that explosion.

"You would not have responded as accurately to a simulation as you would have to an actual battle situation." he explained. Prime stepped forward. "You were sent to run through this simulation to determine how well you can work together as a team. You did quite well. All of you." he threw a glance at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were bickering over just who let Prowl know about who pulled the latest prank. Hence getting them assigned to be part of the scenario instead of floor cleaning duty. Ignoring the bickering and complaining, Prowl trudged over to where Prime and his group stood.

"What happened to you?" Wheeljack asked. Prowl gave him a scathing look. "One of your explosives went off rather... unexpectedly." he transformed, and headed back to the ark.

Prowl pulled up to the ark about twenty minutes later, tired, and covered in mud from almost helmet to boot. There, idling patiently with his radio turned down low, was a familiar black and white Porsche. "Wow." he whistled as the tactician passed. Jazz followed him as he drove inside. "You look like you've been run through a recycling unit. What happened?"

"minibots." came the tired response.

"Well, I know they were in on it, but how'd 'ya manage the mud-man look?"

Prowl aimed his scanners back at the Porsche behind him. Where did he get this stuff from? mud-man? he'd probably been talking to Spike again. Oh well...

"One of Wheeljack's explosives detonated rather... unexpectedly."

"Oh?" there was a grin in that response. "Now, Prowl, haven't ya learned yet not ta' trust none 'a wheeljack's inventions to go 'boom' at the least convenient minute?" Prowl sunk a little lower on his tires.

"I did not know the exact placement of the charges. Besides they were only supposed to be for effects. They were not supposed to create that large of an explosion." he added, trying tiredly to keep his engine running. Maybe talking would help to keep him awake. It had been a very long week. Besides getting stranded somewhere in Ohio, in a gravel pit, no less, having singing, dancing stuffed animals superglued to his hand, getting dumped in the middle of the ocean, being drugged by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and being completely incapacitated by Soundwave and having to rely on a human comandeering his motor functions in order to save himself, and Bluestreak. He just really wanted to crawl onto his recharge berth and go into a nice, long, deep recharge. But, no. Not before he got to the washracks to get some of the mud off his chassis.

He reached the door, and transformed, swaying for a second on his feet. "Woah, hey, lemme help." Jazz grabbed one muddy arm and draped it across his shoulders, while putting his arm around the tired Datsun's waist.

"But..." Prowl started to protest.

"It's only mud. It'll come off." Jazz grinned, helping Prowl inside.

---------------------------------------

Aaaaand, like I said, if you want the rest of the story, send me a message, or an email.

Later!

:-)


	18. 1:21 Exploring Prowl

There had been a series of small tremors coming from the mountain the ark was buried in. About ten, now, in the past month. Prime had been woried about increasing pressure in the sunbterranial portion of the volcano, but even Wheeljack and Percepror hadn't been sure how to relieve the pressure, in order to prevent a possible eruption. The tremors slacked off for about a week, then it hit.

at about 3am, Red Alert's voice sounded over the comlink.

"Prime, we have a situation, here!"

Grapple and Hoist had been working on retrieving some equipment from one of the cargo bays in the front of the ship, when they saw an eerie reddish glow. The lights had long-since stopped working in that part of the ship, so where could the light be coming from? The two glanced at one another before going to investigate. A small stream of lava was creeping down the corridor towards them. The two made haste getting out of there.

Prime paced back and forth in front of teletraan. What would they do if the volcano actually erupted again? It might just swallow up more of the ark, or overtake the rest of the half-buried ship. Although Prowl had calculated it would only overtake 3/4 of the ark, and not completely. Luckily, they had been able to engage the blast doors in that area of the ship, keeping the lava from flowing into any vital areas.

It seemed the tremors had finally died down. But everyone waited with baited breath for the next two weeks to see what would happen...

nothing happened, but they did have a small earthquake shake the ship at about 7 in the evening. Lights blinked, and Sideswipe's videogame blinked off, but that was about it.

Perceptor determined it was only a minor tremor, and "Indicated no subterranian volcanic activity." as he put it.

They also discovered the tremor had caused part of the mountain to collapse on the other side, revealing a system of tunnels, most likely old lava-tubes, leading straight into the mountain. Red Alert had pointed out that if any one of the tunnels led to the ark, it could be an easy way to infiltrate the ark. And since no one had been to the inner most mountain buried part of the ark, it was possible.

Prowl and Sideswipe were the only ones not out on patrol, or busy with some other job. And as much as Prowl hated to be alone with the red Lamborgini, he still had a job to do. Red Alert had been griping non-stop since he discovered the tunnels, and was calling Prowl's office on a regular basis (every fifteen minutes), to ask if he had organized a search and mapping party yet.

"So where are we, again?" Sidewipe asked, slightly annoyed, in the darkness. "We are approximately 100 meters below the surface, and headed towards the center of the tunnel system." Prowl responded. They had been walking through the tunnels for nearly an hour, now. It was dark, and Prowl suspected there was an underground river somewhere nearby, because water kept dripping down on them in random places. "Be carefull." he warned. But Sideswipe ignored him, instead muttering something about his interrupted videogame.

according to his sensors, though, the thick granite ended in a small cavern up ahead. They trudged through the dripping, dark tunnels, and almost fell through the small opening. "Watch that fist step." Sideswipe snickered, hopping over a rock, and down into the indention.

He didn't see the gravel, though, and went sliding. He tripped over a rock and went flying into the stream at the bottom. "Phhhfpt!" he spat out some water, and glared up at the smirking tactician, who took his time picking his way carefull down the hill.

"I told you to be carefull." Prowl said.

"Kiss my skidplate." Sideswipe retorted, although he made sure he said it low enough only he could hear it. He wished this could all just be over with, and get back to his Grand Turismo racing game.

"I heard that." Prowl passed him up, and started up the other side of the stream, and Sideswipe hurried to catch up with him.

"So, do you know how much longer this is going to take?" he asked.

"No."

"You know Sunny is gonna be missing me when he comes back from patrol and I'm not there."

"We should be done and back at the Ark by then."

"are you sure?"

Prowl sighed. If it was one thing the red Lamborgini was an expert at, it was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, by my estimates, we should have this section of the tunnels explored within the next 50 minutes. Sunstreaker will not be back from patrol until 64 minutes from now."

The two made it up the rocky slope, and chose the path on the right. Prowl had to duck to keep his helmet from scraping the top part of the tunnel, but got through, nonetheless. They had been walking for about ten minutes, when Sideswipe finally spoke again. "are we there yet?"

Prowl considered the reasoning behind asking such a futilley pointless question. Sideswipe could obviously see that they were not.

"No, we are not."

thirty seconds later...

"Are we there yet?" Prowl would have rolled his optics if he were capable

"no."

twenty seconds later...

"Are we there yet?"

Prowl chose to ignore this one. He just knew Sideswipe was trying to get on his nerves.

"Prowl."

"What"

"I said, are we there yet!"

"No, we are not at our destination yet."

"oh. okay." Sideswipe sounded dissapointed at this, but didn't give up.

ten seconds later...

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Sideswipe."

"Are we there yet?"

Prowl ignored it.

"Are we there yet?"

Sideswipe knew he had to be aggrivating the tactician by now. If nothing else, he was bound and determined to get some fun out of the situation.

"Are we there yet?"

no answer.

"Are we there yet?"

Prowl turned a gave the red Lamborgini a glare. "Sideswipe, when we get there, I will tell you that we are there, do you understand?"

Sideswipe pouted a bit. "Yes _sir_."

"Good."

Prowl turned around, and walked on, ducking around rocks and trying to navigate the tunnel system.

"Hey Prowl?"

"Yes, Sideswipe."

The tactician's patience was wearing thin. Sideswipe smirked, knowing he could only push the tactician so far before he lost his temper. Although, there would be no witnesses except himself. And Prowl would deny everything later.

Pity.

But he would still have the satisfying knowledge that he had pushed Prowl to showing emotion. he resisted the urge to push it further...

"Are we there yet?"

"grrr..."

"What? I asked politely." Sideswipe snickered. Then scurried up the tunnel as fast as he could without being able to see in the darkness.

"Sideswipe?" Prowl said as calmly as possible. His sensors read the heat of a lava pit up ahead and he hoped Sideswipe hadn't run right into it...

well, actually, no. He could explain _that_ to Prime. One less Lamborgini to deal with... He let an evil little smirk spread across his lip components, and headed forward.

"Sideswipe?" he looked down, finding himself standing over the bowl of the open volcano. And Sideswipe hanging onto the rocks at the edge of the lava pit for dear life..

Prowl leaned over a bit, and met the eyes of the climbing Lamborgini.

"We're here."


	19. 1:12 Turned On Prowl

Authoress's notes: Implied ProwlxJazz slash, But mostly fluff. Also, tohught I would mention that 1800 hours is military time for 6:00 p.m.

I got the idea for this from a fanart sketch I found online. The sketch featured Prowl trying to work, while Jazz was leaning on one shoulder. I'm not sure who it was by, but whoever drew it, thanks for the inspiration.

0-0-0-0-0-

Prowl was at his desk, looking over the day's reports; As he had been for the last hour. He barely heard the door open and close as a black-and-white shadow slinked into the room. He was so engrosed in his work, he barely noticed the blue-visored saboteur coming up behind him, although he DID register his prescence; But he only had three more reports to go, and...

He didn't jump when he felt an ivory hand descending on his left doorwing. He was hoping that if he ignored his 'company' for long enough, he might give up and go away.

No such luck.

He forgot how how determined the Porsche could be when he wanted something.

"I'm busy"

"So, Why cant 'chya take a break?"

"Because, I have to have these reports revieved by 1800 hours."

"So, why don't chya take a break" he practically purred nto Prowl's audio.

"Because, I have to have these reports reviewed by 1800 hours." The tactician responded.

He hesitated when Jazz ran his fingertips along the inside of Prowl's window lining, which happened to be very sensitive. "And how long will that take?" He ran his lips along the tacticians neck, kissing him softly just under the edge of his helm.

Prowl supressed a shudder.

"at least...thirty..minutes.."

he resisted another shudder of pleasure as the hand that had been caressing his doorwing moved to his mirror. Two fingers traced along the strut that connected the mirror to his chassis, woking their way outward to circle the edge of mirror.

Prowl nearly dropped the datapad in his hands, silently willing himself to supress the desire to turn around and jump his antagonizer. If only Jazz knew what he was doing to him right now. Stirring emotions that Prowl really didn't want stirred just now. they would only be a distraction to the work he was trying to do.

But he probably knew, and that was why he was doing it, Prowl reasoned. Ever since their relationship had started, it seemed Jazz was allways trying to push the limits, seeing if he could get a reaction out of the seemingly-unemotional tactician. But Prowl did have emotions, he just didn't show them outwardly very often. Especially around the troups. The allways saw him as the impassive strategist who was allways calm, no matter the situation.

"1800, huh?" his fingertips traced the outer edges of one mirror, still kissing away. The other hand crept up Prowl's side, finding a seam in his armor. Fingertips slid in between the armor plates, illiciting a soft moan from the tactician, without even realizing he had.

"that gives you about four hours." Jazz purred into his audio. Prowl invisibly relaxed.

Oh, it felt so good!

No! he HAD to concentrate. He had to get his assigned work done first, then shag one annoyingly playfull saboteur. He smirked at the thought, but covered it quickly. He set his will even more on resisting his companions advances. And he knew Jazz would redouble his will to get Prowl to forget his work.

"well." the whisper was soft and sweet, and oh-so-inviting. Damnit! did Jazz even know how turned on this was making him? The fingers slid further into the space between armor plating, brushing the sensitive wires underneath. Prowl gasped and almost decided to shove him away. Jazz knew he couldn't take much more teasing. But he couldn't make himself do it. He couldn't shove the saboteur away when it felt so tempting...

"I have to..." he forced the words out.

"and ya' have four hours to." Jazz responded. The hand relented from his armor, instead tracing the edge of it around to his lower back. It wasn't very much better, but at least he could catch his breath enough to speak again. "Have you ever tried to read Tracks's handwriting?" The Porsche grinned mischeviosly. "And I'll help you interpret. "He nibbled playfully at the edge of one audio. Prowl sighed and shook him off enought to look turn around and look at him. He was about to say something, but he forgot when Jazz pounced on him. He pressed his lips to Prowls, and darkly-colored hands slipped into every little chink in his armor, every little place that Jazz knew Prowl wouldn't be able to resist.

Prowl didn't resist.

_"I do have four hours."_ he thought.

_"And, he did say he would help..."_

there was a soft thump as the saboteur and tactician slid to the flooring...


	20. 2:24 Sleeping Like a Baby Prowl

very very VERY short.

It started out as a mumble, and Jazz onlined one optic, rolling over in his lover's arms, trying not to wake the sleeping black and white who's arms were encircling him. Prowl was still deeply sleeping, mumbling every so often under his vocaliser. Jazz finally squirmed in Prowl's arms, turning around so they were facing each other on the recharge berth. "M'kzzst-fch'ka=mfftchyemm'n..." Prowl trailed off, doorwings twitching in his sleep. The vowels weren't quite coherent. More slurred, and sounding rather like a half-booted computer than anything a human would say. Jazz grinned. He knew what his mate was dreaming about. "Prooowwwwwllll.." Jazz whispered in singong. "zzzch'k'ch. m'nem'kyiiffffthrk'tik." Okay, so it sounded more like a modem with a glitch in it's internet connection. But anyway, Prowl's doorwings twitched again, and Jazz just grinned, settling back down in a laying postition in Prowl's arms, happy the highway patrol car was dreaming about him. 


End file.
